Seven Days
by fangirlandiknowit
Summary: The "sex god" giving you one night of passion but refusing to date. The so called "perfect date" who fails time after time to find love in seven days. When Naruto makes a proposition to Sasuke, is it just the thing they both need or is it merely asking for trouble? Eventual yaoi, NarutoxSasuke. You know you love it... :3
1. A ridiculous proposition

Greetings people! What's this you ask? A new story when I should be writing some other... certain... things? Heh. Well I can't help myself. I need this after An Accidental MarriageXD Anyway, it's supposed to just be funny and kinda sweet and the chapters won't be very long. Not sure how long the story will turn out but we'll see. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto's pretty little ass. Someone else has better use for it...

Also, as far as the seme/uke thing is concerned, I'd say it's a switcher story with no one being particularly uke... :3 And it's of course NarutoxSasuke because that's what we're all here for!

It's sort of inspired from the yaoi manga Seven Days, but if you've read it you'll notice that it's quite different... X)

Hmm anything else I should say? Nah, let's have fun!

* * *

Chapter 1: A ridiculous proposition

'

"So then, how about me? I'll be your girlfriend this week!"

Sasuke stared at the man sitting in front of him in the University's canteen. Sunny blond hair, deep blue eyes lit up by the large grin on his face, faint whisker-like scars on his cheeks and a hint of muscle that disappeared beneath the thin white t-shirt and unzipped orange hoodie he wore. He was leaning across the table with his arms crossed in front of him, looking at Sasuke with a rather cheeky expression.

Uzumaki Naruto.

What did he know about this man? He'd been quite perplexed when he suddenly sat down at his table, of course without asking for his consent, and then he made such a ridiculous request.

Naruto, age: 22, area of study: something concerning sports psychology, reputation: known to be a 'whirlwind' in bed he sleeps with anybody as long as they're attractive. Also rumored to turn down any and every offer to go on a date.

Considering that, it's not exactly weird that Sasuke found it strange that he, of all people, should come up to him and ask him if it's really true that he dates a new person every week, trying to find love in seven days. And, as a complete opposite to the blond, never sleeps with any of his dates.

Well, not all of that was completely off the chart, but there was certainly more to the story. Naruto didn't seem to care about his reasons though.

"And why would you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Not to mention I don't swing that way."

"Aww don't be so negative Sasuke!" Naruto said and leaned back in his seat, giving off a sense of unconscious confidence. "Who knows, you might really fall for me!"

Sasuke kept silent, waiting for the true reason since the blond was obviously trying to tease him.

"Fine fine" Naruto huffed, dropping the act. "Would you believe me if I said that I'm actually looking for dating advice?"

"What, you've found someone you like?"

If Naruto was taken aback by the utter disinterest in his voice he didn't show it. He just leaned towards the side to catch his eyes again since he'd glanced out the window instead, chin resting in his hand and not exactly giving off an inviting impression.

"Hmm, something like that" the blond said, smiling secretively. "So what do you say?"

"About what?" Sasuke asked flatly, starting to feel annoyed that his lunch break was interrupted by someone he had absolutely no interest in talking to.

"About teaching me of course!"

Sasuke stared in disbelief at the excited look on the tan face. There was such a thing as 'overly optimistic' wasn't there?

"You're seriously saying that you want to do a complete one-eighty and start dating?"

Naruto nodded, grinning that obnoxious grin again.

"No."

"Great! Then- wait! What do you mean 'no'?!"

"It's the opposite of yes dumbass. I guess you might not have heard it before, so I'll teach you that much at least" he said and stood up, preparing to leave.

"What the hell! I'm asking you really nicely here! I'll pay for everything, besides it's just for a week! And you already told me you're not going out with anyone yet so you can't give me any excuses."

Naruto had also stood up, palms on the table in front of him and an affronted look on his face.

"I wasn't giving you an excuse, I was giving you an answer. Now go bother someone else."

Sasuke picked up his tray and turned around, coming to a surprised halt when Naruto was suddenly in front of him, blocking his way.

"I'm afraid I can't accept your answer then" Naruto said, no longer as laid-back. "You see, I _really_ want you to teach me."

Naruto's voice had dropped an octave, perhaps turning seductive without realizing it, his face too close for comfort. Too bad it didn't work on Sasuke.

"Well, I _really _don't want to teach you" he answered, as nonchalantly as possible.

Naruto's eyes bored into his for a few more seconds, then he straightened up again, letting go of the table he'd been leaning on slightly. Unexpectedly he chuckled nervously, a hand coming up to scratch his neck as he looked away briefly.

"I guess I can't force you huh? You're a lot different from what I expected."

"And what did you expect?"

The calm question seemed to take Naruto by surprise, and he froze for a moment.

"Well… All the girls are always talking about you as some kind of 'perfect gentleman', giving them the week of their dreams…" He trailed off, a put out look replacing the previous bewilderment.

"So you're jealous and want to know my secret so you can impress them just as much."

Naruto stiffened, which meant Sasuke had pretty much hit the bulls-eye.

"Well, it's more than that…" he muttered, then crossed his arms defiantly.

"Sorry to disappoint you but there's no secret. Just common sense. Now, if you don't mind moving your ass I'm late for class."

Sasuke should have expected it but it still ticked him off when Naruto kept his position. He considered climbing over one of the tables trapping him between them, but he wasn't that desperate.

"One day" Naruto said, holding up his index finger, "Just give me one day and answer me again."

For some reason Sasuke found it hard to refuse the earnest look in those blue eyes. They pissed him off with the unwavering confidence, as if Naruto had proclaimed he only needed one day to make him fall in love, but there was something more to that look that made him oddly… curious.

"And if I say no next time, will you stop bothering me?"

"So that's a yes? Awesome! I got your number from a friend so I'll call you later today alright? I gotta run, see ya!"

Sasuke stared after the running blond, not quite sure what to make of this. Disregarding the fact that Naruto had avoided his question, what the hell was up with that attitude? He shuddered involuntarily. He had a feeling this wasn't going to end well for him. But on the other hand, he'd been thinking of taking a break in his dating. So far he'd only been disappointed anyway.

He sighed as he made his way over to return the dishes. Seven days wasn't too short a time to know whether or not he could possibly become serious with someone, was it? He had yet to feel that 'spark' with someone, and now he wasn't even sure why he stubbornly kept looking for that person. Or well, he still knew why he _started _but…

Sighing again and readjusting the strap on his bag he made his way to the next lecture. Even if it was just for a day, Naruto may prove to be just the distraction he needed to get out of this slump he'd suffered from lately.

And if nothing else, he'd find out who this person that everybody seemed unable to go a single conversation without mentioning was.

Not that he cared or anything.

* * *

I don't know about you but I think this looks pretty promising! :p Tell me what you think! And then we'll find out what ulterior motives Naruto could possibly have;)


	2. The first date is a

This took longer to update than planned, but when have my plans ever worked out? Between visiting my parents, going sightseeing around Helsinki with my grandma and visiting my darling adgxvnetu and doing all my homework there wasn't much time. But if my sweet little adgxvnetu hadn't been so, how should I put this, _distracting _I would have updated two days ago:p Oh well she's so pretty she gets away with being so mean to meX)

And thanks a lot for the positive response to the first chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: The first date is a…

'

Naruto snickered to himself. He'd just called Sasuke and told him when and where to meet up in two hours, thinking he was rather considerate for giving the other guy some time between classes and their first date.

Who knows, since the Uchiha had turned out to be some kind of closet bastard he might spend the time getting into character.

Now that he'd talked to the guy, he really wondered what all the girls saw in him. How could someone brushing him off so easily be called a perfect gentleman? He didn't get it. But he was looking forward to finding out later.

Oh, he was going to have fun on this date! And if nothing else he might even learn something while he was at it…

~Line breaker~

"Aww don't look like that Sasuke, it's going to be fun! Come on, let's go inside!"

Sasuke sighed, reluctantly trudging after the excited blond. He'd heard warning bells in his head the second he was asked to bring gym clothes, and now that they were entering a building apparently dedicated to wall-climbing he felt some strong urges to knock the obnoxious moron out and then go home to enjoy a nice, quiet and peaceful evening. Alone.

"What's your shoe size?"

Sasuke was brought back to reality, the cause for his annoyance trying to permanently blind him with that stupid grin of his. After finding a pair of fitting – there's no way they could be called comfortable – shoes they went into the changing room.

As the blond happily pulled off shirt and trousers right in front of him before putting on a loose pair of pants and an unnecessarily tight orange tank top he simply stared in disbelief.

This guy _really_ didn't have a problem showing off skin did he?

"What's the matter Sasuke? We're both guys right? It's nothing I've never seen before."

Giving the blond a glare for his comment he started unbuttoning his shirt, turning around when he noticed a pair of blue eyes interestedly following his fingers' movements.

"So you really are a prude huh?" Naruto snorted as he sat down to put on his shoes.

"And you really have no shame."

Naruto snorted again.

"If you mean I don't have any problems showing off this awesome sexy body of mine, then no I have no shame."

And the grin was back. Sasuke was starting to wonder how he could smile that much without hurting himself.

As they walked back into the large hall Naruto was greeted by quite a few people, apparently he was a well-known face around here.

"Naruto, my youthful friend! I see you've finally decided to share your passion!" a guy their age suddenly exclaimed, and Sasuke shuddered at the green spandex he was clad in, leaving too little to imagination.

"Yup! I'm on a date with this pretty guy here!" Naruto answered just as loud, throwing an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and squeezing him with it.

Sasuke's glaring protest was ignored.

After finally getting rid of Mr. Green Spandex they slowly made their way to one of the set up walls, stopping to chat with a few other people on the way. Sasuke felt like some sort of prize Naruto was showing off, especially when people expressed their surprise that he was on a date and he answered with "Well, I'd be stupid to blow _this _guy off".

To say Sasuke was annoyed was putting it lightly.

"You've really never dated before, have you?" he asked the blond that was happily staring at the pattern of handles and footholds on the wall in front of them, seemingly mapping out some sort of strategy.

"Nope! Why, is it obvious?"

Oh how Sasuke wanted to punch the oblivious face in. He didn't have time though because Naruto started giving him instructions without a care in the world, showing him some basics of wall-climbing. Sasuke stared at him dully, letting him rant since it seemed to make him happy.

This was a hundred times worse than listening to those bimbo girls he was sometimes unfortunate to say yes to when they asked him out.

"Now go on and try it!" Naruto told him after he'd finished his rant, making a sweeping gesture towards the wall as if it was something to be proud of.

Sasuke gave him a look but did as told, looking at the pattern of blue among a variety of others he was supposed to follow. Taking a hold of two handles he put one foot up, hoisting himself up and keeping his body close to the wall to lessen the strain and keep his balance. After climbing up another two meters or so he looked down at the blond, narrowing his eyes when those blue ones innocently rose from their previous location to meet his.

"You" Sasuke started, the accusation obvious in his voice, "you just took me here because it lets you stare at my ass as much as you want, didn't you?"

Naruto did a poor job of feigning surprise that soon turned into a chuckle when Sasuke tried to burn holes through his head with his glare.

"Well in my defense, it's a _really_ nice ass."

Sasuke gave him a look of distaste, then turned around and kept climbing. The wall was only a few meters high so he soon reached the top, maneuvering pretty well in his own opinion through a more tricky part.

"It's a shame you didn't wear something tighter!" Naruto called up to him, doubling over in laughter when the loud exclamation startled him to the point where he almost slipped.

When he got down again he walked up to the still grinning _moron_ and grabbed the obnoxiously orange tank top to pull their faces close enough to get his point across.

"Naruto" he hissed, and actually managed to make the other drop the smile and swallow a little nervously, "This is _not_ a date, so if you don't start to behave I'll walk out of here and you can find someone else to help you. Because you definitely need it."

"Jeez Sasuke, relax! We're supposed to have a bit of fun and get to know each other before the whole serious teaching business."

Sasuke held Naruto's eyes for a few moments, giving him a hard look. He opened his mouth to give the pain in his ass a piece of his mind, but then he closed it again and took a step back.

"Fine" he said. "You're right, dates are all about having 'fun'. Go ahead and show me just how you'd make your date have 'fun'."

If Naruto noticed the sarcasm he ignored it, the large smile finding its way back onto his tan face.

"Great! I knew you'd see my point!"

Sasuke decided that face-palming was beneath him. But if it hadn't been, his forehead would be pretty red right now.

* * *

So things seem like they're going to end in a catastrophe, but fear not! Next chappie Sasuke will bring our smexy Naruto back down to Earth;)


	3. No sugarcoating please

Soo, finally chapter three. I'm trying to study like a good student but it's not going so well... Still doesn't leave me much time to write though. At least I can somehow hold conversations in Finnish now!

Ohhh and I got myself a tumblr account! I'm childishly excited about this! If you have some spare time you don't know what to do with, go to my profile and stalk me:DDD Especially if you've got some nice Naruto pics so I can follow you and get my daily dose of smexiness!

Now then, let's see how this story is progressing!

* * *

Chapter 3: No sugarcoating please

'

"Aah, that was great!" Naruto exclaimed as they finally left the building, Sasuke dying for some hand lotion to soothe the burning in his palms.

He settled for scowling at the blond, there were so many things he'd like to say that he for once didn't know where to start. Naruto stretched his arms over his head, then, as they came down, not so inconspicuously slid one of them down Sasuke's back and wrapped it around his waist.

It resembled the way an awkward teenager might do with his first girlfriend so embarrassingly much that it took Sasuke a full minute before he noticed that instead of shrugging it off he pondered how the hell Naruto could be considered a sex-genius if he couldn't even do something as simple as this.

But then again, he supposed it was different to touch someone casually compared to just having sex.

When the hand connected to the arm tried to become a little more familiar with his butt though he grabbed it by the wrist, firmly lifting it off and almost groaning at the innocent grin Naruto sent him. He felt sorry for whoever was going to have the pleasure of educating this hopeless case. Right now he was only after a free meal.

After all, being a student wasn't easy and he'd recently had to buy a new laptop after his previous one broke.

"Here we are!" Naruto said, a proud note to his voice, making a sweeping gesture with one arm at what looked like a normal restaurant. "I present to you: Heaven on earth!"

Sasuke took in the sight of the low building with skeptical eyes. Above the entrance was written _Ichiraku ramen_ and he sighed. Figures the guy couldn't eat normal food.

Fifteen minutes later and Naruto was already happily slurping down his second bowl, Sasuke barely through half of his first. He gave the partially hidden tan face a disgusted look, cringing at the thought of eating that way in front of any of his dates. This guy lacked manners in so many ways that he was tempted to beat some sense into him physically, doubting that such a weak thing as _words_ would register. He agreed to a second bowl though, more from the fact that he felt the blond owed him than from any real appreciation of the food.

Naruto seemed very happy that he did though, naively congratulating Sasuke on having understood the wonders of ramen.

Once they were done eating, Sasuke reluctantly impressed by the seemingly bottomless pit Naruto called a stomach, he caught Naruto staring at him silently. Sasuke stared back, strangely not bored yet. Annoyed, yes, but not bored. And by dating standards that was pretty well done, he had to give him that. But then again, it's difficult to be bored when you're busy marveling over someone's poor behavior.

"So how'd I do?" Naruto asked, for the second time that day looking faintly nervous.

Sasuke smirked.

"Not bad" he answered, purring evilly on the inside in anticipation when blue eyes instantly brightened. "You did a great job impersonating a horny sexist with such poor manners a toddler would be ashamed to see it."

Naruto's face instantly fell, a worried look overtaking his features.

"You're kidding right?" he said, chuckling and fiddling with the chopsticks left in his now empty bowl.

Sasuke would have felt pity if he wasn't enjoying making his 'date' squirm so much. He had a feeling the blond had a conversation like this a long time coming.

"If anything I was sugarcoating" he replied instead, his smirk widening when Naruto instantly frowned and crossed his arms, looking like a petulant child about to object to going to bed this early.

"Well you're not exactly prince charming either" was the indignant retort, and Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Like I'd waste my charm on you" he said, raising an eyebrow at the questioning look he got.

"Hypocrite" Naruto said, a little bit smug, and Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"At least I'm aware of when I'm being an asshole" he bit back, Naruto's jab hitting closer to home than he would have liked.

Naruto opened his mouth to talk back to him, then hesitated before shutting it again and leaning back in his seat, giving Sasuke a contemplative look.

"I really gave you that bad an impression?" he asked, surprising Sasuke with the calm question.

He shrugged, averting his eyes to roam the interior of the restaurant, again feeling that strange curiosity when he met that serious look and not liking it one bit. It was a cozy place, busy now at dinner time. If it wasn't for the fact that they only served ramen it would have made a decent spot.

"Tell me" Naruto suddenly demanded, forcing him to meet his gaze again.

They stared at each other for another few seconds, Naruto determined and Sasuke blank. Then the raven sighed, propping his chin up in his palm and tapping a finger against his cheek.

"More than a bad impression, it's like you have no idea what you're doing at all" he finally said, finger stilling against his cheek as he raised his eyebrows. "It's like you don't even _want_ to be on a date."

"What do you mean?" Naruto's confusion was obvious, teeth gnawing on his bottom lip.

Sasuke found it strangely fascinating to suddenly have the blond's full attention.

"Let's see" he started, straightening up and holding his hand up to count things off as he said them. "You didn't ask what I wanted to do; you didn't pay attention to me unless it was checking me out or involved physical contact; you seem to be convinced that all you have to do is flash that smile and I'll be begging you to take me home. You annoyed me; made me feel uncomfortable and left out while you talked to your friends; and you seem perfectly fine with just talking about yourself and your own interests and not even once bothering to ask about mine."

Naruto had seeped up the information silently, his eyes widening a little as Sasuke ticked off all his flaws with his fingers. When Sasuke finished he looked a little deflated, combing a hand through his unruly hair with a troubled look on his face as he stared hard down at the table cloth.

"I guess I forgot about all of that" he mumbled, glancing up briefly before groaning and rubbing his face with a hand. "But I don't know, I don't have any trouble making friends…?"

Their eyes met again, Sasuke pondering over all the things he'd heard about Naruto before today. It was true that wherever the Uzumaki went he was always surrounded by people, and if he wasn't there people talked about him.

"You're used to dealing with lots of people at once. On a date, you need to make the other person feel special, that they have your full attention. A date is not a means of transportation to the bedroom; it's something you do because you're interested in getting to know the other person."

Naruto nodded, but Sasuke continued before he could interrupt.

"I'm not saying you have to change your whole behavior, even if you could try to show some _restraint_; you just need to think of _why _you're on the date."

Naruto had winced at the words 'restraint' and 'why', apparently not having thought about it at all. Now he pouted, going back to playing with his chopsticks. Sasuke watched him for a while, and for some weird reason the silence between them wasn't uncomfortable.

"I've never brought someone with me to go climbing."

The admittance startled Sasuke, and he raised a questioning eyebrow at the now fidgeting blond.

"I mean, I just thought that…" Naruto switched to tug at one of the strings hanging from his orange sweater, seemingly a little annoyed with himself. "That when you go on a date it should be somewhere special, and that place is really special to me so…"

"And the restaurant?"

"My favorite" Naruto answered, grinning and relaxing a bit. "It's great isn't it? I could eat here every day."

Sasuke stared at him long and hard.

"And if the date went badly? If you bring lots of dates to your favorite place, and none of them are the person you want to settle down with?"

Naruto gave him a blank stare. Apparently he hadn't thought of this.

"Umm…" was the intelligent answer he got, and Sasuke shook his head.

"You know what, it's getting late and I have some studying to do. Why don't you think it all over, maybe check the internet for some basic advice?"

Naruto nodded eagerly, standing up as well when Sasuke got up. Instead of paying it seemed that he had a tab there, being the number one customer and friends with the old man running the place.

"Okay, I'll totally do some studying! And then tomorrow you can start teaching me for real!"

Sasuke froze. He couldn't recall agreeing to the ridiculous notion of being Naruto's teacher. But when he looked up and was met with a too wide grin showing off white teeth contrasting nicely to the tan on Naruto's face, blue irises hidden underneath eyelids as his eyes closed to emphasize the smile, something strange happened. It caught Sasuke completely off-guard, and suddenly he couldn't think of any good reasons to say no.

It's not like he had a busy schedule this week.

"Whatever" he sighed, glaring half-heartedly when Naruto's orange-clad shoulder bumped happily into his own.

It wasn't exactly rocket science why Naruto was so popular. Take away the whole dating-failure and the guy had a way about him that just drew you in, effortless warmth surrounding him that made you overlook his disregard for personal space.

But the fact remained that the guy's attention was all over the place. Getting him to focus on only one thing… It would probably be easier to just try and find him the love of his life.

And Sasuke knew that that wasn't exactly something you found just because you wanted to.

* * *

Fufufu what could Sasuke possibly have felt that caught him so off-guard?:3 Now I'm gonna go procrastinate a little more... X)


	4. Too early for improvement

I was so tired when I woke up that I decided to write a little so I could wake up and then study. To my surprise this chapter took form.

I'd like to say that some things might not make sense in the beginning, because these two have issues that will be explained later. I'm having fun writing though:p

And, haha... KkChibiChop asked me if I was writing from experience. It made me laugh out loud, because it's not entirely untrue, but I'm not basing this on real events. I do have some bad experience thoughXD And I did go wall climbing on a not-quite-date with a friend of mine, and he's like, the biggest pervert I know. He must be the only person in the world that can actually manage dirty talk in Swedish. He should get a medal for that or something. He and I have a very strange friendship. Let's not go into details...XXDDD

* * *

Chapter 4: Too early for improvement

'

Naruto sat in front of his computer, having spent the past hour or so following Sasuke's advice. There was all the usual crap about being yourself, do's and don't's, details. Naruto didn't care much for that; despite taking Sasuke's words to heart he was of the firm belief that if someone didn't like him for who he was then there was no point dating them at all. There was some interesting stuff too though, like the fact that smell was apparently very important.

Well, he did like Sasuke's smell.

Honestly he hadn't approached the way too uptight raven to learn shit like this. He was perfectly fine just sleeping around, really. Gnawing on his thumbnail he scanned the web pages he found, taking in the information. It seemed like too much trouble anyway.

He was more interested in finding out stuff about the Uchiha now though. His first impression had been that of a bastard who didn't care for helping people, contrary to all the girls he'd talked to who seemed to think of him as perfection walking the earth. And then he'd gone ranting about the importance of dating as if he did take it seriously, and wasn't just after getting laid.

No wait. Sasuke never slept with people, another interesting fact indeed that didn't match with the personality he'd shown Naruto. And he didn't seem that uncomfortable with touching like Sakura had said.

And Sakura had told him _lots_ of stuff about Sasuke. It's just that it was all useless facts. Naruto wasn't interested in Sasuke's favorite food, hobbies or whatever. The interesting thing here was definitely the personality, and Naruto was surprised to realize it. He did study some psychology, analyzing athletes and learning about mental training, but that was completely different from this.

Oh, and that body. _That body. _Not to mention that pretty face. He felt a pleasant shiver make its way up his spine. That was the reason he'd decided to go out of his way to approach the raven after all.

He was good at motivating people, good at making them agree with him, inspiring them to work harder. He was pretty sure he could convince Sasuke to have sex with him, he was that confident in his skills.

He just had a feeling that Sasuke would hate him afterwards.

~Line breaker~

Tuesday afternoon Sasuke stood waiting at the entrance to the park a ways off from campus. The weather was nice, the spring sun warming him through his dark blue coat to the point where he actually opened it, revealing a neat button-up equally blue cardigan over a simple white t-shirt. He hadn't bothered dressing up today, feeling comfortably casual despite his current mood. Sweeping his eyes over the area again he caught sight of Naruto jogging over, waving happily once he saw him.

"Hey!" they blond said as he slowed down to a walk, stopping next to Sasuke.

Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow, impressed that the other was late by only five minutes. Maybe he was already improving.

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked, readjusting a strap on his backpack and attempting to smooth out his wind-tousled hair.

Sasuke found himself thinking that he looked better when his hair was all over the place. It suited him.

Mentally sighing at his thoughts he turned and started walking towards the park, Naruto following him. From the corner of his eye he noticed Naruto giving him a contemplating look, before his hand was suddenly grabbed and tan fingers intertwined with his own. He gave the blond a look, but Naruto simply grinned and scratched his nose. Not bothering to do something about it Sasuke kept walking in silence, managing an entire thirty seconds of peace before Naruto interrupted it.

"So I did like you told me and scoured the internet, so are you gonna teach me now?"

"Just shut up" Sasuke replied, Naruto producing an indignant squawk. "Be quiet and enjoy my company or something."

He could feel that Naruto wasn't accepting his explanation, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Does this have something to do with-"

Sasuke used the hold he had of Naruto's hand to pull him close, staring him straight in the eye, chests bumping.

"Read the mood idiot" he said, narrowing his eyes in a glare. "I don't feel like talking just yet."

A few seconds later he stepped back, continuing their walk as if nothing had happened, Naruto tagging along, having no other choice seeing as their hands were still connected. Naruto stared at him for a while, then at the sky, then around the park, then settled for Sasuke again. Suddenly he grinned, turning Sasuke around and grabbing his arm with his free hand. Then he backed him straight into a tree on the side of the walkway, lowering his grip to Sasuke's wrist and lifting both his arms over his head.

Sasuke stared blankly at the wide grin as he was pressed against the thick trunk of the tree.

"You know" Naruto purred, face moving seductively closer, "I know a _very_ good cure for bad moods."

"Somehow I doubt being manhandled is going to improve my mood" Sasuke pointed out, making no moves to get out of Naruto's hold.

He could feel a prickling sensation invading his arms though, having always had a low blood pressure.

"Tch. Don't act so high and mighty" Naruto chided, brushing his nose over Sasuke's cheek to reach his ear, secretly breathing in his scent.

Ever since he'd first felt it he'd been intrigued as to why Sasuke smelled like vanilla, his own scent hinted at underneath, the combination alluring. It had Naruto's heart skip a beat.

"You should be happy I'm taking the time to bother with you at all" Sasuke drawled, but Naruto could feel his hand twitch slightly when he slowly released a breath into his ear.

"Oh, I'm happy" Naruto mumbled, and that was about the point when Sasuke had had enough.

With a determined look he was pushed away, Sasuke getting off the trunk and brushing the back of his coat to get rid of dirt.

"You've really got some nerve" he said, glancing up at Naruto, holding his gaze for a few seconds as that obnoxious grin came back full force.

"Ah well" Naruto replied with an air of careless confidence, clasping his hands behind his neck, "What can I say?"

Sasuke refused to talk to him for fifteen minutes after that.

* * *

Next chap we can look forward to some teaching! I think...:p


	5. Who needs dating?

Aaah I'm finally done with school! I just have one exam left but that's in, like, more than two weeks. Freedom:D And the only lessons I have left are on Thursday, since we are now celebrating May-Day. Anyway, I really like writing Naruto and Sasuke like this. And things are seemingly progressing in a possibly good direction! Too early to start relaxing thoughXD

Hauskaa vappua! (Happy May-Day)

* * *

Chapter 5: Who needs dating?

'

"You know, if you didn't want to see me you could have just said so."

Sasuke glanced at the blond that had, surprisingly, kept quiet while he tried his best to ignore his presence.

"It's not that" he muttered, hands shoved into his pockets. "Just some personal stuff. It's not as if my mood would change whether you're here or not."

Naruto snorted, then bumped Sasuke's shoulder and claimed his hand again by intertwining their fingers inside his pocket. It was a little crowded.

"You know, I read a lot of stuff about what to do and not while dating, and from the stories I've heard you're sort of the perfect date."

"Yes." Sasuke could feel Naruto's searching eyes on him after his shrugged agreement.

"So" Naruto continued, suddenly grinning, "I'm happy you're not acting like that with me."

Sasuke sent a questioning look in the happy blond's direction.

"I wouldn't want to date someone who's not acting like himself."

Naruto was still grinning, and Sasuke stopped in his tracks, raising his eyebrows.

"You think I'm acting like myself."

It wasn't a question, but Naruto happily answered it.

"Yup! You know, we're a good match really, I'm the insensitive too-full-of-myself sexy dude and you're the brooding cute jerk."

Sasuke was speechless. There were just so many things wrong with this situation that he didn't know what to do. Not to mention Naruto was still holding his hand. Despite himself he found the corners of his lips twitching, breaking out into something that could be mistaken for a smile if you had a very good imagination.

"See? I knew I'd be good for you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the obnoxious smile Naruto was flashing at him.

"We're not dating moron."

"Hmm but I could totally kiss you right now."

Sasuke shook his head at the attempt from Naruto to come off as innocent and cute. Taking a deep breath, feeling oddly better now, he started walking again.

"If you could control you hormones for a minute, do you mind telling me about your homework?" he replied, trying not to sound amused.

"A whole minute? Baby you're torturing me."

Using his free hand he smacked his annoying 'student' over the head, earning a fake pout for the trouble.

"Don't push your luck."

"Oh I don't know, I'm known to be _very _lucky."

Sadly Naruto dodged before he could hit him again, laughing loudly at the annoyed look on Sasuke's face.

"Okay okay, sheesh you don't have to look like someone pissed in your coffee, you really need to get laid."

"You really need to shut up."

"Hmm let me think about it - no."

Sasuke rolled his eyes again as Naruto wouldn't stop grinning. It certainly didn't help that that grin wasn't even remotely ugly.

"Sasuke?"

"What."

"…Why do you smell like vanilla?"

It was really quick, but Naruto still noticed Sasuke freeze for a second.

"No reason" Sasuke answered after a pause.

"Yeah right. But whatever," Naruto continued before Sasuke could interrupt him, "it smells really good."

Sasuke stared at him, but he just looked back as if he'd merely commented on the weather.

"Can we get back to the topic?" Sasuke asked, a hint of a complaint in his tone.

"Sure" Naruto grinned, squeezing the raven's fingers briefly. "But I'm probably a hopeless case anyway. So I was thinking we could just hang out and have fun this week!"

It was all he could do not to laugh at Sasuke's pained look.

"You really just want to get me into bed don't you?"

"Well, couch is fine too. Or kitchen, if you're into kinkier stuff."

"Your sense of humor is impressively bad."

Naruto chuckled at that, running a hand through his still messy hair while looking down at the ground.

"Well, at least I impressed you right?"

They stared at each other for a moment, and Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so at ease in someone else's company. He blinked, breaking eye contact and watching the scenery instead. Not that there was much to see besides some trees and lawns, a few benches with people talking or enjoying the sun. This was moving a little bit too fast for his tastes, especially since they weren't dating. And the blond was still annoying.

Despite that there was a small voice in his head whispering to him, that wasn't this what he'd been looking for? Someone to… simply _be _with and not worry about appearances in front of.

He definitely didn't feel bothered by acting like an ass towards Naruto.

"I… I have two tickets for a play tomorrow, if you want to go."

Naruto gave him a surprised look.

"Really? What play?"

"The three musketeers."

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"You mean the awesome one where they sing rock songs and do all these cool things?"

"You've seen it?"

Naruto shook his head so fast it looked like it would fall off.

"I wish! Seriously I've heard so many good things about it but the tickets get sold out in like a second!"

"Hardly a second" Sasuke disagreed.

"But still! You'll really take me?"

They'd completed the circle and reached the place where they'd met again, the park not being very large. And for some reason Sasuke couldn't pass up the chance to mess a little with the other as they came to a halt.

"You sound awfully excited about being taken for someone rumored to only top."

Naruto's eyes widened and he tried to choke out a few words, red color creeping up his neck.

"I can't believe you just said that" he finally managed to cough out.

Sasuke shrugged, a smirk dancing around the corners of his lips.

"Don't be such a prude" he teased, and Naruto stared at him in disbelief.

"I swear Uchiha, those girls had absolutely _no clue_ what they were talking about when they tried to describe you."

"Hn. I think it starts at seven, I'll text you the details."

Naruto nodded slowly, seeming to mull over the new information in his head. Then his lips formed a lopsided grin as he stepped up close, releasing Sasuke's hand still inside the pocket and instead taking a hold of the edges of his blue coat. Pulling the raven close enough for their noses to bump he stared deeply into those dark eyes, loving the tension he created.

"I'll look forward to tomorrow then" he breathed against Sasuke's lips, pleased that the answering breath that washed over his mouth was just a tad bit shaky.

He brushed his lips slowly over Sasuke's before stepping back, the light tingle in them matching the one closer to the area of his groin.

Too easy.

But then again, he was the master of seduction. Who needs dating with that kind of title?

* * *

That play I'm referring to is so good. I've seen it twice plus on TV. :D I spent lots of time today doing research on dating advice sites for all sorts of straight and gay dating, and in the end I didn't use anything in the chapter. It was very interesting though. Srsly, the best advice comes from the sites for gay men. Or well, it was funnier at least. Advice for straight women is always so boring and focusing on not being insecure and stuff. The word insecure isn't really in my vocabulary, so nothing useful there. And the lesbian sites were just giving obvious advice.

Wait, wasn't this for the story only? And who needs dating advice when you have a girlfriendXD (Or maybe I do, haha!)


	6. A person you shouldn't meet on a date

So the freedom part was a big fat lie. Although, it's not so bad visiting adgxvnetu...:3 But I also have some big problems with my upcoming exam because it doesn't matter that I know most of it (Finland's history) since I can't fucking write in Finnish about history. And also I'm suffering from some kind of writer's block.

Lovely.

At least I'm getting lots of hugs, it helps... *hearts*

And this chap is really short but at least it's something. Next chap will be longer and full of action;)

* * *

Chapter 6: A person you shouldn't meet on a date

'

"Oh my god Sasuke that was amazing! Like seriously, thank you thank you thank you!"

Sasuke watched the hyper blond with hidden amusement; he was pretty much skipping out of the theatre. Before it started Naruto had been jumping up and down in his seat, annoying Sasuke to hell and back with his constant questions, mostly 'Why haven't they _started_ yet?'.

"They way you're acting you'd think I just made all your dreams come true or something" he teased, raising an eyebrow at Naruto's starry-eyed look.

"But they were all so cool! And come on, I'm gay, seeing all those hot guys in tight clothes? Heaven."

Sasuke shook his head at him.

"And they were so funny! And when they threw that baby it just literally cracked me up!"

"If it _literally_ cracked you up I'd be carrying home your remains in a plastic bag."

Naruto snorted and waved his comment off.

"You know what I mean. Anyway, that evil dude was so creepy though, I just…"

Sasuke blocked Naruto's voice out as he continued ranting about the play, not bothering to object to the hand that seemed to want to make a habit out of holding his own. Naruto had kept talking throughout the play, and most of what he said now was just a repetition of earlier comments. It hadn't bothered Sasuke though, which was strange since he usually demanded silence when watching something.

He'd rather blame it on laziness from his side than on Naruto being funny.

They were walking along one of the streets in the city centre, heading towards the subway, quite a few people out and about despite the chill in the air. There was music coming from a few night clubs and bars, but Naruto's voice was easy to hear even when they walked right past the doors to an especially loud one.

The noise was just one of many reasons Sasuke had decided not to live in the centre, or in any of the student houses either for that matter. He didn't have much patience for people bothering him when he tried to sleep. His thoughts wandered, and he was just thinking of whether or not Naruto was the type to throw parties after curfew when the object of his thoughts suddenly froze in his tracks.

"Oh, I'm just, on a date" Naruto said hesitantly, and Sasuke followed his line of vision in confusion.

There were a few guys and girls sitting at a table outside one of the night clubs, the music in this one subdued thanks to the closed entrance. It looked like one of those places that try to be classy but end up pretty shabby thanks to the kind of people going there. The man that had apparently called out to Naruto looked a bit older than them, but it was hard to tell since he wore a dark thin sweater with a high collar zipped up to cover his mouth and part of his nose, silver hair standing out to one side in spikes.

"Well, would you look at that, at least the kid's got the guts to 'fess up when he's cheating on me" the silver-haired man drawled to his friends, giving Naruto an amused look before turning his attention to Sasuke. "Though I can't blame him" he continued, giving Sasuke a once-over that pretty much screamed out that this man was not only gay, but also _very_ perverted.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He sure as hell didn't like the guy's attitude, no matter if Naruto was really cheating or not. He doubted that was the case though.

But Naruto had yet to deny the statement; in fact, he looked rather uncomfortable under the other's gaze. Staring down at the ground he worried his lip between his teeth, seeming as if he wanted to be angry and lash out but something held him back. They were still connected by hand though, and squeezing Naruto's in his own he managed to bring the blond out if his hesitation.

"I can do whatever I want" Naruto bit out, glaring at the guy and his friends before turning around and walking off, dragging Sasuke behind him.

He seethed quietly for a few minutes, ignoring Sasuke's questioning glances and muttering darkly to himself.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke finally asked, and they slowed down until they stopped completely outside a convenience store, the light streaming out of the windows falling over Naruto's features, showing his brooding expression.

"Hey Sasuke, do you wanna come over to my place?" Naruto said instead of answering, hurriedly explaining himself at the raven's dubious look. "Just to watch a movie or something, I don't feel like being alone right now."

There was a silent plea in Naruto's eyes, whether it was conscious or not Sasuke couldn't tell, but he found himself nodding at the request regardless.

"Do you live around here?"

Naruto nodded, looking around them to try and gather his bearings.

"Yeah, just two stops away… no, make that one, we've pretty much walked half the way already."

They started walking again, crossing the street and heading towards the left. This time Naruto kept his hands to himself though, and Sasuke was surprised by the feeling of worry nestling into his chest. If they hadn't been so far away already he would have gone back and punched the guy in the face.

Although, by the way Naruto had looked at that guy, he wasn't so sure he'd get any appreciation for the deed.

* * *

Soo, Kakashi huh? We're gonna start to get to know more stuff about Naruto... Anyway hope you had a nice weekend and aren't dying waiting for the next Naruto chapter like I am...X)


	7. Getting involved

OH MY GOD I feel like I haven't been able to write properly for ages. And I might have failed that stupid exam. Anyway I'm visiting adgxvnetu once again, she came back with me to Helsinki first to celebrate my birthday - I'm 22 now ppl, so old - and then I had my stupid exam and now I'm visiting her again because I ONLY HAVE ONE MEASLY WEEK LEFT IN FINLAND and then I'm going home! *cries*

And so yeah it's been a little crazy the past week. I had to clean my aparment and start packing (so sad) and on Friday morning my family will come to pick me up, though we're gonna have some kind of mini-vacation first so we'll take the ferry back on Sunday afternoon. Which means that on Monday a week from now I'll be making Sweden dangerous again.

Just kidding, if you watched Eurovision you should know that Sweden is the country where gays are everywhere and it's the daddies that stay home with the kids while the mommies have a career.

I love my country.

Eurovision was awesome btw but I won't bother you with details, although I could write the chapter about it instead haha!

As for the chapter, I'm considering removing humor as a genre, it's getting so serious for some reason. Nothing depressing but it's not funny... Heh. Oh well it doesn't really matter though I apologize to anyone expecting a joke every other sentenceX)

Now then, since I was so slow at updating, this chapter is longer than the rest:)

* * *

Chapter 7: Getting involved

'

It turned out that Naruto indeed lived in an apartment complex for students, he had his own room and bathroom but shared the kitchen a few doors down the corridor. He had a nice TV though, and they were currently sitting on the moderately comfortable bed with surprisingly simple green bed sheets. Sasuke had expected something more attention-seeking.

The blond was quiet, staring at the screen with a lost expression on his face. He had pulled one knee up against his body, hugging it and gnawing on his thumbnail. Sasuke turned his attention back to the movie, some sort of action he hadn't bothered to remember the name of. He was pretty sure Naruto hadn't really paid any attention to his choice, just picking something at random. There was a beep from Naruto's phone, and he picked it up to check the message, making a face after reading and letting it fall down onto the mattress between them without replying.

For another few minutes they watched the movie, then the phone made a sound again. Before Naruto had time Sasuke snatched it up, reading the short text from someone named Kakashi.

_So is his dick bigger than mine? I doubt he can fuck you hard enough to make you pass out though_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the text as Naruto hurriedly grabbed the phone out of his hand.

"So you only top huh?" he said, and Naruto sent him a glare before putting the device back in his pocket.

"It's none of your business" the blond muttered, eyes set on the TV.

"You know, as your theoretical date, I'm theoretically offended by that."

Naruto sighed, stretching his leg out and leaning back against the pillow he'd propped up behind him.

"He's just a fuck-buddy, it's not as if I planned to meet him tonight or something."

"If you're dating you shouldn't-"

"-have fuck-buddies yeah yeah but we're not dating."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, more annoyed than he'd like to admit.

"No, that's right, you just want to have my ass and be done with it."

"It's not like that" Naruto replied, giving him a look, but then he bit his lip and seemed to hesitate. "Besides, there's nothing more than sex between me and him."

The bitter way Naruto said it though had Sasuke doubting him.

"But you wish there was" he stated, staring at Naruto now, but the blue eyes wouldn't meet his.

Naruto was fiddling with the zipper to the light hoodie he wore, looking as if he was attempting to make it burst into flames from his glaring.

"It was just a stupid teenage crush" he said quietly. "There's never going to be anything between us."

The dejected look over tan features made something squeeze a little painfully in Sasuke's chest, and he really regretted not having punched the creep when he had the chance.

"Is that why you're sleeping around, because you can't have the guy you want?" he asked, and Naruto looked up at him sharply.

"I don't want him" he objected, but Sasuke was sure the words didn't even convince himself.

"You want him."

Naruto made a frustrated noise, dragging a hand through his hair and rubbing his cheek.

"Do you know how frustrating it is to want something that's bad for you?" he asked, the pain obvious in his voice.

"No" Sasuke answered, and after a brief pause he continued, "but I know how it feels to want something you can't have so much that it hurts."

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, neither of them even reacting at the sound of a noisy explosion in the background. Then Naruto's phone went off again, and Sasuke stretched out a hand towards it.

"Give me your phone" he said, his voice calm but commanding.

"Why?"

"You'll see."

There was a suspicious look on Naruto's face but he still took his phone out if his pocket and handed it over. It didn't have any code lock so Sasuke had no problem executing his plan. When he handed it back Naruto accepted it, but he kept looking at Sasuke like he'd done the whole time.

"What did you do?" he asked, but then he glanced down at the screen at the notification of another new message, his eyebrows shooting up and his eyes widening as he read the text from a now unknown number. "Just what the hell did you write to him?! And why is the number unknown?"

Sasuke smirked.

"I simply erased his number and any messages or pictures you had of him. And I just wrote that you don't want to see him anymore."

Naruto's mouth fell open as he stared at Sasuke in disbelief.

"Are you fucking out of your mind?" he said, glancing back down at the message. "You can't just do stuff like that!"

"Hn. It's time to grow up and move on."

"This is fucking unbelievable! You can't just delete everything on my phone! You don't even know me! You-"

"Forget about him" Sasuke growled, and Naruto had no choice but shutting up.

Sasuke had pushed him down on the bed, grabbing his arms underneath his wrists harshly, kneeling over him. Sasuke's breath washed over him and he swallowed nervously, the other man was obviously angry but he couldn't help but feel a bit turned on at their position, those deep dark eyes boring into his, and it took him a few seconds to even remember that Sasuke was referring to Kakashi.

"He doesn't give a crap about you, so why should you care about him? He's just using you, I _hate_ people like that."

The heat from Sasuke's hands was beginning to seep through the fabric of his sweater, and he wished Sasuke would come closer, warm him up.

"No wonder you won't let people in, when you're hung up on that asshole."

That had Naruto narrow his eyes though.

"You don't know him, you can't say he's an asshole that's using me."

"It's obvious. I know his type."

"What, is this when you're going to tell me the same thing happened to you?" Naruto spat out, feeling uncomfortable underneath Sasuke's scrutinizing gaze. His too knowing gaze. He wished the raven would either kiss him or get the hell out of there.

"No" was Sasuke's reply.

"Then how would you know?"

Naruto knew he wasn't making any sense, knew that Sasuke was right. He wasn't that stupid. He was just in denial. It's difficult to think badly of the people you like after all.

"Because I…" Sasuke trailed off, it was now his turn to look hesitant. Then he set his face into an annoyed look, tightening his grip on Naruto's arms. "Just forget about him."

"Make me."

They glared hard at each other, Naruto's challenge hanging in-between them, the tension thick as the seconds slowly ticked by. Then Sasuke sat up, changing position so that he was now straddling Naruto's thighs, a smirk on his face and one eyebrow raised.

"Sure Naruto, I'll give you what you want; a one-night-stand to temporarily forget about your problems."

Naruto was going to protest, really he was, but then Sasuke unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and grabbed the hems of it with crossed arms, swiftly pulling it over his head. Drinking in the sight of the pale and firm chest Naruto's brain switched from annoyed to turned on in a millisecond. And it didn't help that Sasuke's hands snuck underneath his clothes, ghosting over his stomach and hips.

When the hands retreated he thought Sasuke would maybe change position, kiss him or something. Instead, the fingers didn't stop touching his body as they reached the hem of his jeans, continuing down the sides of his thighs, the touch firmer now. He bit his lip and squirmed a little, trying to adjust his position underneath the raven. Sasuke of course noticed, and with another smirk the fingers went back up to play with his zipper.

"I thought you didn't swing that way" Naruto mumbled, his voice a little strained, deeper than before.

Sasuke's answer was a palm flat over his crotch, applying brief pressure that had Naruto release a heavy breath.

"I don't, not really, but you're not the first guy I've slept with" Sasuke said, expertly opening up Naruto's pants but leaving them on, leaning forwards and placing one arm on each side of blond hair, grabbing a hold of his hands. "Wanna know a secret?" he breathed against his mouth.

Naruto hesitantly nodded, definitely aroused at this point, licking his lips in anticipation. Sasuke lowered his body, pushing down on Naruto's, their body heat mingling as he slowly moved his body sensually back and forth against Naruto's a few times. Then he stilled, giving Naruto an unreadable look.

"In high school I was just like you. Sleeping around."

"Eh, really?" Naruto asked in surprise, then bit the inside of his cheek as Sasuke let go with one hand and instead entangled it in his hair, tilting his head to the side and kissing his neck.

"Mm" Sasuke mumbled against his skin, moving further up to gently bite on his earlobe. "I fucked anybody and everybody" he continued, brushing his nose over Naruto's cheek, allowing him to turn his head so they were face to face.

"Why?" Naruto asked quietly, and for a moment a dark shadow passed over Sasuke's features.

"That's not something I'd tell a one-night-stand" he replied, shaking off the seriousness and smirking again.

Naruto wanted to ask more but his mouth was suddenly occupied with Sasuke's, the soft lips moving harshly against his own in a bruising kiss that almost had him moaning. He moved his free hand to Sasuke's back, embracing him and forcing his body down a little further, the weight pressing down on his chest as he spread his legs to let Sasuke in-between them.

The grip Sasuke had in his hair tightened, and the other pale hand relocated to drag down his body, following his arm down his chest and stopping at his hip. Once again it snuck underneath his shirt, bunching it up under his armpits, Sasuke raising himself up a little to accomplish it. Then his nipple was assaulted by two fingers, squeezing and rolling it between them, and he put both arms around Sasuke's neck as he bucked his hips upwards for more friction.

Oh Sasuke was good at this.

He usually didn't accept the more passive role unless with Kakashi; maybe it just reminded him of how helpless he felt facing his feelings towards the silver-haired man. With Sasuke though he didn't have any trouble just enjoying being pleasured. He let the raven roam his mouth freely, nibbling his upper lip when his own lower one was sucked on. It was a bit strange how aroused he felt, as if he wasn't so used to sex with strangers by now that he almost felt bored by it. He wanted clothes off and he wanted it now.

He tried to wriggle out of his jeans but it was impossible without hands, so he followed Sasuke's muscled back with his palms, briefly kneading his ass before hooking a few fingers over the edge of his own pants to pull them down a bit. Sasuke raised his hips enough to let him squeeze a hand between their bodies in order to get rid of Sasuke's as well, he struggled a bit with the button as open-mouthed kisses were pressed all over his neck.

Sasuke forced one arm underneath Naruto's back, holding him tight and pushing him up as their cocks were finally both freed and rubbing against each other. They kissed again, fiercely, almost clinging to each other as hands touched everywhere they could reach.

Sasuke's ass was just as sexy as Naruto had always imagined, and he shamelessly used this opportunity to get a good feel of it. There weren't any words of protest coming from the raven; in fact Sasuke seemed even more eager to become familiar with Naruto's body. It was nothing like how it usually felt when he did it with Kakashi or anyone else.

Somehow it felt more passionate, angrier, almost desperate.

They were panting into each other's mouths, unable to kiss any longer as at least Sasuke seemed to be reaching his limit. The raven's breath came in short gasps, small sounds managing to escape his lips as he gritted his teeth to keep them in. All in all Naruto had to say that Sasuke's flushed state was extremely arousing.

For some reason though neither of them tried to take it further, content for now to simply move together. Burying his face in Naruto's neck Sasuke released, stiffening momentarily, and Naruto could feel the evidence of his orgasm landing on his stomach. He turned them over, Sasuke complying silently, looking a little drained at the moment. But when he pulled Sasuke's jeans lower down his thighs, caressing the inside of one of them with eager fingers a pale hand grabbed his hand and stopped it on its way to the goal.

He looked into dark eyes questioningly, and the disapproval in them had him pout in dismay. So he wasn't getting lucky tonight.

"I should probably go" Sasuke then said, his voice still husky, the sound of it inspiring a tingling to break out in Naruto's stomach.

"What? But I'm still hard!" he objected, and a torn look surfaced briefly in Sasuke's eyes before Naruto found himself pushed to the side.

"I changed my mind" was Sasuke's answer as he stood up from the bed, pulling his pants back up, ignoring the messy state he was in.

Naruto stared at him as he picked his shirt up from the floor, pulled it over his head and ran a hand though his hair, trying to smooth it out again.

"I seriously don't understand you" Naruto said, starting to feel a little cold as he sat up, his sweater falling down to cover his upper body and immediately heating him up again.

Sasuke glanced at him, then checked his pockets that his phone was still there before starting to walk towards the door leading to the corridor outside, picking up his coat from the hanger.

"Obviously not" he said. "Bye, Naruto."

"Wait!"

Naruto felt so confused, a million things whooshing through his brain. What the hell did Sasuke mean by that? Sasuke had stopped, one hand on the door handle as he slowly turned to look at the blond. Something unreadable passed between them, Naruto had no idea what and Sasuke didn't seem to know either, because he focused his gaze back to the door again, turning the lock and pushing the door open.

"Am I…" Naruto started, panicking but having no idea how to continue.

He just knew that he didn't want Sasuke to leave. Not like this.

"The first person I've been physical with since high school?"

Naruto held his breath, but Sasuke didn't turn around again.

"Consider yourself lucky" he simply continued, stepping out into the corridor and closing the door behind him.

And Naruto hadn't felt this lonely for years.

* * *

Oh Sasuke, cutting off lemons isn't nice to the readers! But anyway, these two have some issues that we'll get to know more about later! And yes Kakashi is the bad guy haha:ppp He's not important anymore though (poor Kakashi). Also, I've been re-reading Results of a shitty day in order to prepare for the following chapters, so I'm not forgetting it I'm just doing a lot of thinking and plot-planning... :3


	8. Are you asking me or what

The humor is back! And so am I hehe... Well I'm in Sweden now, sorry for the late update, I've really been having problems writing lately. Sadly the biggest problem seems to be writing lemons, I've been trying to write a birthday-fic for adgxvnetu and I still haven't managed it and I'm so late with it now...

Oh well, hope you like this chapter, sorry that the last one had such a cliffhanger it wasn't supposed to be like this...

* * *

Chapter 8: Are you asking me or what

'

"I don't think I've seen you looking this down since… Well, since ever really" Sakura said as she sat down on the chair opposite of Naruto at their favorite café.

"Sakura I don't know what to do" Naruto groaned, letting his head fall down onto his arms crossed over the table. "Everything's just fucked up."

"If you're going to whine over Kakashi again, please spare me. I was in a good mood until I got here."

Naruto ignored her attempt at a joke, groaning loudly again.

"I broke up with him so…"

He winced as she grabbed a hold of a tuft of his hair, tilting his head upwards so she could see his eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto you better not be shitting me right now" she said with suspicion written all over her face. "I've been trying to make you get rid of that jerk ever since you 'fessed up and told me the whole story, and you're telling me you broke up with him just like that? Without even telling me before?!"

"I didn't have much choice" Naruto muttered, releasing his poor hair from her iron grip. "I ran into him with Sasuke last night, and can you believe the bastard had the nerve to break up with him for me?! Telling me to grow up, and then he walked out on me just as things were getting good!"

Sakura's eyes had widened more and more while he talked, and now she held up her hands to stop him from continuing.

"Okay hold on a minute, just what the hell are you talking about?"

After Naruto had explained Sakura stared at him in disbelief for several moments, wondering if he was joking.

"You actually want me to believe Sasuke, _the_ Sasuke, is some kind of bastard who used to sleep around and now he's acting all mixed signals with you?"

"Umm, yeah, that's basically it" Naruto replied, nervously scratching his neck.

He'd been in such desperate need to get things off his chest that he hadn't really remembered Sakura's pink-shimmering fantasy-view on Sasuke.

"Well, I'm definitely surprised. But, it makes more sense now; he always seemed to hold back a bit. Hmm, maybe you could call his behavior a bit overly considerate."

"Yes, whatever Sakura. Now help me!"

Smacking him over the head Sakura narrowed her eyes, afterwards leaning back in her chair with a contemplative look.

"And what, exactly, do you need help with?" she asked.

"Everything" he answered, exasperation evident in his voice. "I don't know what the hell is going on. Do I even have a chance or does he hate me or what? Do I even _want_ to have a chance with him?"

With another groan he grabbed a few strands of his hair, tugging at them as he sent puppy eyes towards his pink-haired friend.

"I think you're over thinking this Naruto, just call him and talk it-"

"Call him! Are you crazy!? What if he just hangs up on me? Or says that he hates me? Why are you laughing at me!" He said the last part accusingly, pouting at the chuckles escaping Sakura.

"I'm sorry" she said, "It's just so nice to see you finally taking something like this seriously."

"Who says I'm taking it seriously" he muttered darkly, but he knew she was right.

Somehow Sasuke had managed to snatch his attention in just three days, and he just couldn't understand how that was possible. Although, if he was to be completely honest, he _had_ been checking out the Uchiha quite often, seeing as he knew a lot of the girls that went out with him. And yes, he'd been a little jealous. There were only that many sexy gay guys on campus, and Sasuke stood out among the supposedly straight ones. It had seemed as if everywhere Naruto went, Sasuke was also there, either with his current date or surrounded by girls.

"I still think you should call him though" Sakura interrupted his thoughts with, and he twitched a little in surprise.

"No way Sakura, I'm not calling him" he said seriously, then whined "I don't even know what to say!"

"Just tell him the truth stupid. You screwed up somehow and you're sorry and you'd like another chance to date him for real."

Naruto gave her a doubting look.

"That sounds too easy."

"Well knowing you, anything more complicated and you'd forget it halfway through the first word. Just call him you coward."

Naruto glared at her, not liking being called a coward, but at the moment he honestly contemplated being labeled a chicken just so he wouldn't have to face the humiliation that was definitely going to happen when Sasuke picked up the phone.

_If _he picked up the phone.

"Man up Naruto, or I'll tell everyone how the Sex God couldn't even keep Sasuke's interest long enough to-"

"Alright alright I get it, I'll call him after my last class."

"Oh no, you are calling him right here right now while I'm watching you."

"Why do you even care" Naruto complained, but obediently picked up his phone.

"Oh, you know, of course I'll help a friend who needs it."

Sakura's innocence didn't fool Naruto for long.

"Tch, you're such a fag-hag" he said, but couldn't help but grin a little. "Okay then, let's see if he picks up" he continued, feeling his stomach suddenly having the great idea to impersonate a rollercoaster.

He couldn't remember feeling this nervous about calling someone in quite a while. As the signals kept going he had to fight the urge to hang up, not sure if he hated or was thankful for the fact that Sakura's stern look was stopping him from it.

When he suddenly heard Sasuke's voice he almost dropped the phone, but it was just his voicemail kicking in. With a half-relieved sigh he ended the call, looking up at Sakura to give her a shrug. She wasn't satisfied with that at all however, and motioned for him to call again.

"But Sakura, what if he has a lesson-"

"If you call him twice he'll know it wasn't by accident. Now go on, I'm waiting."

With a grimace and an annoyed look Naruto clicked the call button again, putting the phone back to his ear, this time feeling butterflies fighting each other over his innards.

"_Hey"_ a voice suddenly said, and this time Naruto did drop the phone.

Cursing loudly he hurriedly picked it up again, pressing it hard against his ear and almost feeling dizzy with nervousness.

"Umm, hey Sasuke it's Naruto."

"_I know, I do look at the screen before answering the phone."_

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" he snapped, his temper shorter than usual.

"_Why are you calling me anyway? I don't have much time until my lecture starts."_

"Oh, yeah, right, umm, I guess I just wanted to, well, apologize. For a lot of stuff."

"_About time."_

"Hey! I'm trying to be all serious here and tell you how sorry I am, it took a lot of courage to call you know, have some consideration you jerk."

"_Don't call me a jerk when you're trying to apologize then."_

Naruto almost groaned in frustration, Sakura looking as if she didn't know whether to be amused or disturbed at the way he talked to her 'perfect gentleman'.

"Well I'm sorry for that too then."

"_Hn."_

There was an awkward silence then, Naruto not sure how to proceed and Sasuke seeming to have decided to be an ass about the whole thing.

"Uh, so yeah, I'm sorry about everything."

"_Not _everything_ I hope."_

Sasuke's answer had Naruto's heart beating furiously against his ribs, and he sent a silent shout at it to fucking stop.

"Not the good parts, if that's what you mean."

"_Maybe I should apologize for leaving so suddenly last night" _Sasuke offered, and Naruto felt the corner of his mouth twitch at how not really sorry Sasuke sounded.

"Yeah, why the hell did you do that?"

"_Hn. Maybe I just liked the desperate look on your face."_

Despite the blatant lie Naruto couldn't help but start smiling.

"I bet you did bastard" he shot back, giving Sakura a thumbs up to show her things were going in the right direction despite the harsh words.

"_So did you call to ask me on a date or not, because you have about two minutes left in that case" _Sasuke drawled, and Naruto wondered if he really was as unaffected as he sounded.

For some reason he doubted it.

"I would have asked you but I guess you just beat me to it" he replied, then added "I know a pretty nice place for a drink, it's good for talking."

"_Oh, so you want to talk now?"_

"Very funny." He was silent for a moment, then took a deep breath before continuing. "I'd like to get to know you. For real. I won't be seeing Kakashi anymore."

He held his breath, feeling as if he had to wait an eternity for Sasuke's answer.

"_I'm okay with that. See you tomorrow?"_

Naruto almost couldn't speak, surprised at how easy things had gone. Maybe Sasuke had a soft spot for him after all.

"You seem to have an awful lot of free time for being so popular" he grinned.

"_Shut up. It's a slow week, don't let it get to your head."_

"Whatever you say Sasuke. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"_Yeah. See you tomorrow."_

And with that Sasuke hung up, Naruto making sure the call was properly ended before letting out a victorious shout.

"Did you hear that Sakura! I'm going on a date with Sasuke! A _real_ one. He totally wants my ass."

"You look awfully smug for someone who was about to pee his pants just before" Sakura responded, the twitch in her eye going unnoticed by the now cheerful again blond.

"You're just jealous your ass isn't as fine as mine" was Naruto's only answer.

Needless to say, he entered his following class with a few bumps over the head.

* * *

Sasuke seems to change his mind a lot doesn't he... Or maybe he's just hiding his real feelings all the time! Well, we'll see in the future, there's more to be revealed. And for some reason you can't delete a genre, and there wasn't really any suitable to change to, and this chapter was kinda funny so I guess I'll just keep it like this. Today is Sweden's national day or whatever it's called, nobody really cares except that it's a vacation. I spent the day at home procrastinating and organizing my books. Fun times:p


	9. There are reasons I suppose

Time to dive into Sasuke's mind, at least a little. I'm really not sure how this chapter suddenly came to be but here you go, sorry it's so short but hey, update;)

* * *

Chapter 9: There are reasons I suppose

'

Uchiha Sasuke was pacing his apartment. This was not an everyday occurrence, and it annoyed him quite a lot to be this fidgety.

But perhaps pacing was not the correct term; he was rather walking absentmindedly here and there between the rooms, picking things up only to put them back down again. He clicked his tongue as he noticed some dust on a potted plant hanging in his window, and his thoughts briefly flickered to his mother and why she seemed to find the need to decorate his place, calling it way too impersonal.

His father would jokingly comment that Sasuke was just waiting for the right person to fill it up with useless little trinkets as their proof of love, and seeing as his parents would then start bickering about whether or not he could find said person with an apartment lacking/full of stuff Sasuke would wander off and hide in his room until they decided to drop the issue.

Sometimes their concern for him was a little over the top for his comfort. But there were reasons, he supposed.

He decided to leave the plant be, he wasn't expecting visitors after all. _Though_, a small voice in his mind told him, _it never hurts to be prepared right?_

Annoyed with himself again he moved through the living room, heading for his bedroom. At least this part only contained the things he himself had put there. He sighed as he sat down heavily on the bed, shoulders slumped as he wondered for the umpteenth time why he was so nervous about the date he had with Naruto in just a few hours. Logically it was difficult to understand how his feelings towards the blond had changed, after all they'd only known each other for a few days. Monday morning, Naruto had been the last person he'd expected to talk to.

Somewhere through this he'd developed some kind of affection for him; or maybe he was just starved for attention. This seven day thing he had going wasn't made out for Sasuke himself to make people fall in love with him after all. It was the opposite.

Falling back down on the bed he closed his eyes, putting one hand over them as if to shield them from the sunlight streaming in through the windows. How was it possible that out of all the women he'd dated, not one of them had seriously made a move on him? He wasn't stupid; as time went on and the rumors spread most of them were only in it for a week of feeling pampered. He just couldn't understand why none of the nice girls would like him, or why they failed to show it in his company.

That is to say, why he was never able to connect with any of them.

Maybe Naruto was right. Maybe he was a hypocrite and he should start acting like the bastard he really was.

Naruto just didn't know that he'd always been told that his face didn't match his personality. Obviously, it would be better if it did. His mother would always tell him to act more restrained, his father that sarcasm was not appreciated at the dinner table, his…

He trailed off, dragging the hand shadowing his face down one cheek, letting it fall onto the mattress and leaving it there. How could a single wish be so hard to fulfill?

Don't sleep around. Find someone to care for. Dedicate yourself to happiness.

Was Naruto that person? _Figures if he was_, he thought with a snort. An annoying blond moron who also happened to be _male_.

Everything that was the opposite to Sasuke's supposed type. But what did he know about types anyway? To find someone that lived up to the expectations of making him 'deliriously happy' he doubted that any specific type would matter.

Maybe he just needed a change of pace. A new strategy, seeing as the whole dating whoever asks him thing wasn't working out so great.

He tilted his head back, the position a little uncomfortable but allowing him to see the framed photograph on his nightstand, or would have if he were to open his eyes. He didn't need to use them to be able to see every detail of it, but he still did, squinting through the light, some of it reflected in its glass surface.

The reason he'd started sleeping around, the reason he'd stopped, and the reason he tried to find someone to fill the empty void in his heart.

Uchiha Sasuke was in pain.

Perhaps that was why he regretted walking out on Naruto Wednesday night. The feeling hadn't caught up to him the moment he closed the door but somewhere along the way back home, as he exited his own station and walked a longer way home just to clear his head.

The emotion in those deep blue eyes had caused guilt to wash over him in a sudden wave. The way Naruto looked at him just before he left; it was the look of someone desperate for attention, desperate not to be left alone, and at the same time expecting it to happen.

Perhaps he just wanted to make things right with Naruto, and he was a little nervous because of that.

Perhaps his brain was flattered by the advances the blond had made, confusing that feeling with romantic interest.

Perhaps Naruto really had made an impression on him without him being aware of it, and his body knew something he hadn't figured out yet.

Perhaps there was something in Naruto he could relate to, and he didn't want to let go of him simply because it would feel like letting go of himself.

Or maybe, just maybe, he was a teeny tiny bit desperate to fall in love with Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

So what is up with Sasuke? He doesn't seem to know himself. Funny how sometimes people can suddenly start to mean something to you when you least expect them to, because you think you already know them and then you realize you don't, and what you find leaves this huge impression that's impossible to shake off. Well, we'll see how things work out for them! I'm going to bed, sorry I haven't answered all reviews yet I'll do it tomorrow promise!


	10. A second first date

This isn't what I was supposed to do today, but I don't think you're complaining. Well, not yet mwahaha...

On an unrelated note my body hurts so much, I've got bruises in interesting places... All thanks to getting back to my horse riding again:) So it's worth it heh but damn it's painful... I mean I can't sit down without at least a bit of pain. Yay. On a great note it's only a week left until adgxvnetu comes to visit me:DDD

* * *

Chapter 10: A second first date

'

Naruto nervously smoothed out his dress shirt for the umpteenth time; he'd arrived early to get a table and of course show that he was serious about this. Sasuke still had five minutes to go, but even so he couldn't help but worry that he'd been stood up which was stupid since Sasuke had replied to his text saying he was on the way. Biting his lip he fiddled with his phone, trying to concentrate but unable not to glance in the direction of the entrance every other second or so.

To say that he was relieved when his eyes finally caught Sasuke's was an understatement. He grinned nonetheless and waved at the raven walking over to him, Sasuke's face more composed but hardly indifferent.

"Hey" Sasuke said once he reached the small circular table inside the booth, and there was an awkward moment where neither knew how to really greet the other.

They settled for an awkward hug seeing as Naruto had already stood up, and sitting down again Naruto had to admit that the fluttering in his stomach was a rather nice feeling.

"Bet you didn't expect me to be first here" Naruto joked, still grinning, wondering if he'd be able to stop at all during the night.

"Hn. Considering you texted me to say you already got a table, I'd say I've had time to get over the shock."

Naruto rolled his eyes at him, then handed him the drink menu.

"What are you having?" Sasuke asked, scanning through the pages.

"The 'orange explosion'. It's good, you should try it."

Sasuke just gave the blond a look, clearly stating that no, he would not try it.

"I think I'll go for something less obnoxious" he simply said.

Once they'd gotten their drinks a brief silence fell over the table, and they looked at each other from behind their glasses.

"I really am sorry about before" Naruto started, hesitant, wondering whether bringing it up was a good idea or a catastrophic one.

"Please, let's not start the conversation with apologies, it ruins the mood."

Sasuke had raised an eyebrow but didn't look like he was bothered by Naruto's sentence.

"Heh, and your bastard comments don't?"

Sasuke smirked, then held his glass up towards Naruto.

"How about a toast to our fourth date, and the fact that we haven't killed each other yet."

Naruto let out a chuckle as their glasses made a clinking sound.

"I thought we weren't dating before?"

He meant it as a joke, but he could feel the slight waver of his voice at the end, and Sasuke's eyes were serious as they observed him before taking a slow sip.

"First date then?" he offered, and Naruto looked down for a second, a small smile on his face before raising his head again, and realizing he still hadn't tasted his drink he took a gulp and grinned as wide as he possibly could.

"I knew you'd come around" he said with a wink, causing Sasuke to snort and shake his head slowly.

"I'd tell you not to let it get to your head, but I guess it's too late for that."

Naruto stuck out his tongue before taking another sip.

"This place isn't bad" Sasuke commented, looking around them.

The bar was moderately small, the booths and dimmed lighting creating a cozy feeling. Naruto had been right; it was great for talking. Sasuke just wasn't sure how much talking he'd like to do.

"But hey, while we're on awkward subjects anyway, I was really mad at you for the whole Kakashi thing. But I needed it, so thanks."

Sasuke looked to the side, tensing up momentarily.

"You're in an awkward mood I see" he mumbled, leaning back in his seat and brushing some hair out of his face.

"Well, I can't always be my awesome fun self."

The raised eyebrow Sasuke sent Naruto's way was met with downcast eyes, and it made him frown a little. He leaned forwards again, one hand around his glass and leaning his chin in the other.

"You know, you told me I wasn't at all like you expected, but I'd say the same goes for you."

The corners of Naruto's lips turned upwards for a quick moment, and he spun his glass around slowly, seeming to find the swirl of the liquid inside fascinating.

"Isn't it always like that though" he mumbled, sending a glance Sasuke's way. "Acting one way and being another."

"I don't think I'm drunk enough for this kind of deep conversation."

Naruto broke out into a smile and laughed quietly, and Sasuke could feel some tension drain from his shoulders.

"We'd better keep drinking then" the blond said and raised his glass in a mock toast.

Another drink or two and some casual conversation later Sasuke found himself staring at the hand Naruto had lying on the table. Without thinking he reached out and put his fingers lightly in-between the tan ones, curling them but not exactly holding Naruto's. He could feel Naruto's questioning eyes on him in the silence that had suddenly appeared, and he swallowed nervously.

"I think I'm turning gay" he said in a low voice, almost absentmindedly brushing his thumb along Naruto's.

Since Naruto didn't answer he felt compelled to explain.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I still like women's bodies, but I can't pretend I've ever felt that emotional connection with any of them. And it's not for lack of trying."

He locked Naruto's gaze with his own, falling silent again as he wondered just where the hell he was going with this, and he could feel Naruto's fingers twitch against his as if wanting to hold them but restraining themselves.

He tightened his hold.

"You said you didn't swing that way" Naruto said, his voice sounding loud compared to Sasuke's even though he felt as if he was whispering.

"I lied" Sasuke replied. "Or it's more like, I wasn't thinking of ever going for a guy even though I could."

He lowered his gaze to their hands, finding it safer than those blue eyes that seemed to make him lose all self-restraint.

"Well" Naruto started, clearing his throat a little, "I never thought I'd date at all."

"Because of Kakashi?"

They were both staring at their joined hands at this point, Naruto biting his lip at the question.

"I guess…" he answered, trailing off.

"How long were you together anyway?"

Naruto was silent for so long that Sasuke started worrying he'd crossed some line. You're not supposed to talk about exes on dates after all.

"We were never _together_ Sasuke. I met him when I was fourteen."

Sasuke looked up at him, eyebrows raised.

"That's, pretty young" he commented.

Naruto also looked up, as if startled out of his memories.

"Oh, no, it took years until we started sleeping together, but I…"

"You liked him the whole time."

It wasn't a question, and Naruto squirmed uncomfortably, averting his eyes.

"Does it matter? It's over."

"No. Of course not, sorry."

Naruto sighed, slumping back in his chair and running a hand through his hair.

"What about you then? This whole dating mania" Naruto asked, switching subjects and regretting it the moment Sasuke tensed up and let go of his hand to cross his arms.

"It's not a mania" he muttered.

"I didn't mean to offend you" Naruto quickly said, cursing over the fact that they couldn't just act as carefree with each other as before.

"No" Sasuke said with a sigh, "I'm not offended. But…" He hesitated, struggling with the words.

"Let's talk about something else."

Sasuke seemed to debate with himself over something, then took a deep breath and uncrossed his arms as he forced himself to relax again.

"I'm sorry, I'll tell you another time" he said, an almost sad expression on his face.

"Looks like all we're doing tonight is apologize and bring up awkward topics huh?" Naruto said in a light tone, trying to ease up the tension a bit.

Sasuke blew some air out of his nose, shaking his head and picking up his drink.

"I guess" he said, and for a moment they were both quiet, trying to shake off the past five minutes.

"It's weird though" Naruto continued, a contemplative look on his face. "You make me act all serious, I don't talk like this _ever_."

"Well, I don't make jokes or touch people."

Sasuke looked as confused about this as Naruto felt, and suddenly he couldn't help but laugh a little. When Sasuke quirked his lips he laughed harder, and they shared a look of mild amusement.

"There's something wrong with us, isn't there?" Naruto said once he'd calmed down a little, another chuckle escaping him at the end of his sentence.

"A lot of things" Sasuke agreed, wincing when Naruto kicked his leg underneath the table. "Moron" he added, rolling his eyes when Naruto gave him an innocent look.

"Hey, Sasuke? Thanks, for giving me another chance."

Sasuke leaned his chin in his palm, looking bored.

"Didn't really have anything better to do tonight" he replied, and when Naruto kicked him again he smirked. "Careful with that, I might think you like it rough."

"Yeah? Maybe I do" Naruto grinned, hooking both feet around Sasuke's leg and pulling it towards him, forcing it to stretch out.

Narrowing his eyes Sasuke didn't comment when Naruto started to trace up and down his calf with one shoe, grin still in place.

"Tell me Sasuke, was your father a thief?" Naruto asked, laughter in his voice and a twinkle in his eyes. "Because he must have stolen all the stars and put them in your eyes."

"And you get laid how again?" Sasuke asked with a questioning look.

"Ha, people get hard just hearing my voice" Naruto bragged, foot still playing with Sasuke's leg as he reached forward across the table to tug at Sasuke's sleeve.

"You mean it doesn't matter that half the things leaving your mouth are stupid? I guess people are right when they say looks and intelligence don't match."

Naruto pouted at Sasuke's amused tone.

"You realize that goes for you as well?" he said in a put out voice, dragging Sasuke's hand towards him over the table by the sleeve he still held.

"I never said I was intelligent" Sasuke drawled, allowing Naruto to intertwine their fingers again.

"And I never said you were pretty" Naruto shot back, a teasing grin splitting his face as he played with Sasuke's hand, measuring their fingers. "Your hands are larger than mine" he mused, clasping their hands together and turning them back and forth.

"You shouldn't be surprised, my dick is larger too after all."

Naruto let out a squawk of indignation and glared at his date who seemed like he had trouble keeping a straight face.

"You're so mean to me Sasuke" he whined, letting their hands fall down on the table.

"Hn, you like it" Sasuke teased, and as Naruto gave him a suspicious look the raven suddenly felt an urge to kiss him, a tingle breaking out in his body and tracing down his abdomen at the thought.

"I can leave if you hate my presence that much" Naruto pouted, pretending to sound hurt.

"I think we should leave regardless of that, it's getting late" Sasuke said, not dropping his smirk even though Naruto gave him the hardest kick yet.

"Fine, be a bastard" Naruto muttered, checking his phone and realizing it actually was later than he'd expected.

Once outside the bar they lingered for a while, neither wanting to be the one to leave first, even though it had been Sasuke's idea in the first place.

"Umm so I… I had a good time tonight" Naruto said, rubbing his neck and smiling sheepishly. "Even with all the awkward stuff."

Sasuke snorted, looking down at the ground briefly, hands stuck in his pockets.

"Yeah, me too" he said, nervously licking his lips.

"Okay, umm…" Naruto hesitated, not used to saying goodbyes like this.

"I'll call you tomorrow" Sasuke said, then took a step forward and caught Naruto in a hug.

Naruto hugged back after the initial surprise, and once they both seemed to realize that the hug was way longer than what could be considered platonic in a public setting they started separating. Before they'd let go though Naruto gripped the sides of Sasuke's coat and pulled him back, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

He'd fully intended to leave it at that, but Sasuke didn't let him, following his mouth as he leaned back and connecting them again. For a minute they simply stood there, lips molding against lips, and by the time Sasuke stepped back Naruto felt light-headed and not so composed anymore.

Sasuke gently squeezed his upper arms, having taken a hold of them somewhere during the kiss.

"I'll see you later" he mumbled, and Naruto couldn't help the tingle in his fingertips at the deeper than usual voice as he slid them off Sasuke's coat.

He nodded, not really trusting his own voice at the moment, and gave an awkward wave as Sasuke turned and left, heading for the subway. Biting his lip he willed himself to calm down, heading in the other direction, his apartment within walking distance.

He'd only walked a couple hundred meters though when he heard hurried steps behind him and someone suddenly grabbed the back of his leather jacket, pulling him into a firm chest as a breath tickled his ear.

"Take me home" Sasuke demanded, and Naruto had to swallow several times against the burning desire in his throat before he could respond.

"You know" he mumbled, voice just a tad bit shaky, "I've heard people say they'd rather believe you to be the sex god on campus, and I see what they mean."

The amused puff of air against his ear had him shivering, and one of the hands eased up its hold and slid forwards, resting on his hip instead underneath the fabric, warmth spreading from the contact.

"Funny, I've heard the same" Sasuke said, voice husky as he brushed his nose over the expanse of skin behind Naruto's ear. "But I'm curious to know if you hold up to the title."

"You better not walk out on me this time Uchiha" Naruto almost growled, turning around and taking a hold of the hand previously on his hip, giving Sasuke a hard look.

"I'm assuming you wouldn't let me" Sasuke smirked, eyes half-lidded as he started walking in the direction Naruto was headed before he'd caught up to him.

Sucking in a breath Naruto tried to clear his mind of the fog Sasuke had already managed to inspire in there, and starting to walk beside him he felt as if the journey back home could be counted in light-years instead of a mere two kilometers.

Oh god he couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

I'm assuming at the end you were all like "yes yes YES YE-NO! Nooooo how dare you cut the chapter there you insolent bastard!" Heh I'm sorry, but originally they weren't supposed to go home together at all and there wasn't supposed to be any action until Saturday, so it's still a pretty good dealX) Oh, and if you like KakaNaru check out the onsehot I wrote for adgxvnetu;) Love you guys!


	11. I think you're very sexy

YOU'RE WELCOME TITLE SAYS IT ALL

* * *

Chapter 11: I think you're very sexy

'

Putting the key in the lock and turning it Naruto opened the door to his apartment, trying to act like he wasn't a bundle of nerves at the moment. He had a feeling that infuriating –but oh so sexy– smirk would never leave Sasuke's face if he started acting like some sex-deprived maniac.

He couldn't help having some strong urges to act that way right now though.

They took off their shoes and coats, Naruto impatiently pushing his hands down his pockets when Sasuke took his time. When Sasuke turned his eyes on him he swallowed, the look in them predatory as they pinned him to the ground. Slowly, tauntingly, Sasuke sauntered over to where he was standing, tracing his arms from elbow and down, fingers curling around his wrists.

Stepping close, chests all but touching, Sasuke leaned forwards to press his mouth against his ear, something he seemed to enjoy doing.

"I'm surprised you're so calm about this" he murmured in a sultry voice, immediately inspiring a reaction in the blond.

Taking his hands out of his jeans he gripped Sasuke's hips and pulled him closer, sliding his palms around his back and down to follow the curve of a firm ass.

"I think I've reached the limit for my patience though" Naruto replied, squeezing the cheeks underneath his hands and grinding Sasuke against him in a deliberately slow movement, letting out a breath at the friction.

Sasuke's answer was to reach up and take a hold of blond tresses, moving Naruto's head backwards, not wasting any time as he hungrily crashed their mouths together. The kiss was deep and harsh, and they pressed their bodies up against each other, tense and burning with arousal.

Naruto bit Sasuke's lower lip, soothing the painful nip with his tongue. Letting out a muffled grunt Sasuke tightened his hold and held Naruto's head still as he ducked down, sucking hard on his rapidly beating pulse point. Heart skipping a beat Naruto moved his hands up underneath Sasuke's shirt, reaching his shoulder blades and tracing them with blunt nails, eyes closed and lips parted as Sasuke pressed several open-mouthed kissed down his neck. His breath hitched when Sasuke leaned his forehead against his, the air between them mixing as they paused briefly to exchange a look.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Naruto whispered, his voice barely strong enough to reach Sasuke's ears.

Sasuke brushed his lips slowly back and forth over Naruto's, a tingling sensation spreading throughout both their nerve systems.

"Your eyes are too blue" Sasuke whispered back, capturing his lips again before he had time to express any confusion over the words.

Naruto felt himself almost shivering into the kiss, wondering how Sasuke, who supposedly hadn't done anything since high school, was able to kiss him in a way that had him melt and lose his breath and cling to him as if he'd die without the contact. Unable to stop the moan building in his throat he started walking backwards, bringing Sasuke with him. Once the back of his knees hit the edge of his bed he forced himself to break the kiss, panting heavier than he'd like to admit.

He felt a little better realizing that Sasuke was pretty much in the same state, and spinning them around he pushed Sasuke down on the mattress, crawling after him.

"Take off your shirt and I might admit how sexy I think you are" Sasuke said, voice husky and eyes roaming up and down Naruto's chest as he sat up on his knees between the raven's spread legs.

Flashing a grin Naruto started on the lowest button, working his way upwards seemingly not in a hurry. As the last one came undone Sasuke sat up as well, pushing the fabric off his shoulders, hooking his legs around Naruto's back to keep himself up. He placed a chaste kiss on the blond's lips, then one to his cheek, jaw, throat; moving down his neck to his shoulders as he traced the now bare biceps with his fingers.

"I think you forgot to tell me something" Naruto reminded him, humming when Sasuke nibbled at his collarbone.

Releasing Naruto's arms from the shirt Sasuke slid his hands up the tan chest, ghosting over the nipples, following the path his hands made with his gaze as they kept moving up. He let his fingertips graze Naruto's throat and then cross the whiskered cheeks, coming to a rest intertwined with his hair again.

"I think you're very sexy" Sasuke mumbled, tasting his lips again, feeling addicted to them.

The words affected Naruto more than he would have thought, and there was an impatient swirl of heat in his lower belly. Handing control of the kiss over to Sasuke for the moment he caressed his back and chest, flicking the nipples, satisfied with the twitch and tighter grip in his hair he caused. Closing his fingers over the hem of Sasuke's shirt he pulled it up, Sasuke reluctantly separating their mouths for a moment, hurriedly resuming the kiss once the shirt was tossed away.

One sweaty palm on Sasuke's lower back Naruto lowered them onto the bed, forcing a choked sound out of Sasuke as he applied pressure to his groin, letting his weight add to the friction.

"Let's just come like this" he groaned, licking along Sasuke's jaw bone, free hand now squeezing a shoulder.

Sasuke didn't answer but pushed his hips up to meet Naruto's, breathing heavily with his head thrown back. Naruto littered little kisses and bites all over his neck, moving frantically, unable to think through the haze in his mind. He felt as if his whole body was trembling in need, and he couldn't recall ever being this worked up and still wearing pants. Sasuke had taken over his mind, and he was overcome with information, touch, smell, sound and vision competing in his brain for attention. As they kissed again taste was added to the battle, and he groaned helplessly into Sasuke's mouth. Tongues slid sensually over one another, and Naruto was so achingly hard it surprised him he'd lasted this long.

"_Oh god yes_" Sasuke hissed when Naruto had bent his back and slid down his upper body to close his mouth over his left nipple, sucking on it before gently rolling it between his teeth.

He moved the hand he'd left underneath Sasuke's back to twist the other, Sasuke's nails digging into his neck as his thighs pressed against his sides.

"_Harder_" Sasuke demanded breathlessly, the dents he was leaving in Naruto's skin likely to last until morning when pleasure-pain shot through his body.

Alternating between licking and rubbing with his tongue and using his teeth Naruto almost couldn't breathe, Sasuke squirming and moving against him coupled with his loud breathing had his chest constricting and rendering his lungs useless. He was still humping Sasuke slowly, the contact creating sparks of pleasure between their bodies, and too soon Sasuke slung his arms around his back and pressed him against himself with a gasp, hips jerking as he came.

Groaning in response Naruto switched to giving Sasuke a sloppy kiss, a few more seconds of grinding before he followed the raven over the edge, fingertips dragging down Sasuke's side. He lay tense on top of him, blood rushing through his veins, pressing small kisses to his lips between shaky intakes of breath. He felt electric, as if every part of his body connected to Sasuke's was subject to little sparks of static electricity, as if the pleasure was borderline painful.

He buried his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck, breathing in his scent, the vanilla now fainter than usual, his own natural smell breaking through.

Naruto liked that smell too.

Almost in a dreamlike state as he came down from his high Sasuke combed his fingers lazily through blond hair, tracing patterns down Naruto's neck and back. He had trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that he was there, Naruto warm and close, and not at home alone like he had planned to be. He couldn't help but break out into a small smile, turning his head to place a kiss on Naruto's ear.

"This wasn't so bad" he mumbled, shifting a little underneath Naruto's weight.

"You're kidding right?" Naruto groaned in disbelief. "If you call this not so bad I'm scared to think what you expect from me in the future."

Sasuke chuckled, and rolling them over to their sides he slung a leg over Naruto's and moved his lower arm so it wasn't squeezed uncomfortably.

"I thought I expected a god?" he asked playfully, insides tingling when Naruto put an arm around his back and pulled him closer, snuggling into him.

"Bastard. Give me a moment and I'll give you a ride later."

Wondering why the hell he felt like smiling so damn much Sasuke snorted at the annoyance in Naruto's voice.

"Are you suggesting I should put out on the first date? You can't be holding my virtue in any high regard."

Naruto started laughing at that, a low comfortable laugh deep in his throat, and Sasuke found he liked that laugh very much. Rolling onto his back Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke, a grin planted firmly on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry Sasuke, I forgot you were waiting for that special someone."

Despite the tease in his voice Naruto's eyes were full of emotion, and Sasuke was almost horrified to realize that he was, in fact, blushing.

"Don't go there" he muttered, smacking the blond lightly on the arm and looking to the side, feeling like he was at least a month away from admitting Naruto was special in any way.

Naruto's grin faded into a smile, and he tickled Sasuke's lower ribs. Satisfied when the raven twitched and slapped his hand away with a glare he leaned forwards to kiss him, sliding his fingers through pale ones to hold his hand.

"Che" he snorted and leaned back again, "Everything's going so fast we might as well get married tomorrow."

"You think you're so funny" Sasuke disagreed and scooted closer, pushing their joined hands up and crawling on top of Naruto, sitting up and straddling his thighs. "Now where's my ride?"

He raised an eyebrow at Naruto's surprised look, putting his free hand flat on the tan stomach and moving his hips in a rocking motion once for emphasis.

Naruto had to bite his lips to prevent a groan, swallowing thickly at the thought of owing up to his earlier promise.

"Are you saying you want to bottom?" he asked, lifting one hand to brush over Sasuke's knee. "Not that I mind" he hurriedly added, waiting with poorly disguised want to hear the answer.

Sasuke smirked.

"Of course you don't mind" he purred, making another rocking movement, wishing he'd taken off his now sticky pants.

Not to mention he was sure the whole grinding thing would feel better completely naked.

He watched Naruto's eyes darken with arousal, the hand on his knee traveling up to latch onto his hip, the thumb sneaking underneath the waistband to brush against the hidden skin. Lifting the hand he was holding up to his mouth he bit gently on the tip of a tan finger, feeling tremors of arousal down his chest as Naruto took a sharp intake of air at the action.

"You'll need your fingers right?" he asked, spreading them with his hand and licking up the index one.

"God, _Sasuke_" Naruto gasped, the sight too alluring, too hot, making him feel as if he had a fever. "You're not secretly a porn star, are you?" he asked, voice thick, eyes locked on the tongue now lapping his middle finger.

"I believe it's called sexual frustration" Sasuke muttered, momentarily annoyed, the expression soon turning into seductive gloating as he closed his lips around the finger and pumped it in and out of his mouth, enjoying the mesmerized blue eyes following the movement.

"Whatever it is I love it" Naruto whispered, eyes narrowing and a hiss escaping him when Sasuke swallowed around the appendix.

Sasuke smirked, dropping the hand to fall limply onto Naruto's tensing stomach. Popping the button on his jeans he raised himself to his knees, pulling them over his hips, struggling a little to get out of them with an impatient mutter.

"Torture baby" Naruto commented, fingers twitching to touch the revealed flesh.

"Who're you calling baby?" Sasuke shot back with a dangerous flash in his eyes.

Naruto didn't answer, too busy groaning when his own jeans were all but ripped off, freeing his already straining erection, twisting the sheets in his hands as Sasuke pulled them over his ankles and scratched the skin there.

Once they were off Sasuke returned to his previous position, the feeling of heated bare skin against skin drying up his throat. He swallowed, meeting the desire in blue eyes with a cocky look.

"Think you can handle topping me?" he teased, gaze lazily trailing down the muscled body where a small sheen of sweat was forming, following the happy trail ending in a frizz at the base of what – he felt a shiver of anticipation run down his spine – was soon to be inside him.

Suddenly Naruto pushed him onto his side using a leg, sitting up and following after. Grabbing Sasuke's shoulders Naruto shifted until he was kneeling above the raven, a growl low in his throat. Another shiver ran through Sasuke's body and he relaxed into the mattress, dragging his hands along it until he reached the edge of the bed. Smirking he gripped the mattress edge, no headboard to hold on to, nails making trails in the sheet as he clenched his hands into fists. Hooded eyes followed his movements, switching focus back to his face when Sasuke let out a low musing sound.

"I'm not gonna wait forever" he said, a lilting tone to his voice, arching his back as if stretching like a cat.

Naruto was forced to close his eyes at the sight, trying to collect himself and calm his racing heart. Opening them again they held a serious look, one hand gliding off Sasuke's shoulder to dip into the bed next to his head. The other he slowly caressed down Sasuke's body, skin smooth and begging for his touch. Reaching the pale hip he held it there, fingers tracing the bone, and suddenly the corners of his mouth quirked upwards in a smirk of his own, eyes glittering with arousal.

Sasuke couldn't remember how to breathe.

Not breaking eye contact Naruto moved to the side, reaching for a drawer in his nightstand, Sasuke not seeing what he retrieved from there. His guess turned out to be right though when the blond settled in-between his legs, pushing them to the sides, a now slick finger not wasting any time to circle his entrance.

Having tensed up at the cool touch Sasuke made himself relax, shutting his eyes and concentrating on the other hand stroking up and down his shaft.

"Tell me if you don't like it" Naruto mumbled seriously, and Sasuke snorted.

"I think I can handle it."

"That's not what I meant" Naruto chided, rubbing him now. "I meant that not everyone enjoys it, so just tell me of you don't."

Sasuke frowned.

"I thought this was part of being gay" he said, and Naruto pinched his thigh hard enough to make him snap his eyes open in a glare.

"Don't make me call you ignorant" Naruto muttered, rolling his eyes at Sasuke's hurt look. "Now shut up unless it's moaning or dirty talk."

Sasuke responded with an annoyed sound but did shut up, breathing in and out steadily, biting his lip when a finger breached his entrance and slid inside. The feeling was foreign, of course, but not uncomfortable. As it started pumping in and out of him slowly he opened one eye, finding Naruto giving him a scrutinizing look.

"I'm fine" he mumbled, wiggling his hips for emphasis, Naruto's concerned mask wavering. "Come on, I know you're dying to fuck me. Is it so hard to believe that I'm dying for it too?"

Naruto sucked in a breath, finger stilling before receiving company. Pumping and twisting them faster than before he saw the mixture of pleasure and discomfort rippling through Sasuke's features, and unable to watch it without taking things too far too fast Naruto dipped his head to take Sasuke in his mouth. Adjusting to the size he started bobbing his head, matching the rhythm of his fingers, Sasuke's moans speeding him up.

Sasuke was hot in his mouth, the defined vein easy to trace with his tongue. He felt the taste of precum, humming around the length, the vibrations causing Sasuke to jerk his hips into the feeling. Inserting a third finger, finally finding that certain spot, he swallowed around the dick as it hit the back of his throat, Sasuke gasping at the double pleasure. Releasing it with a pop he watched Sasuke squirm as he assaulted his prostate, mouth open as he panted, the broken version of his name the final straw.

Spreading pale legs wide he quickly located the small package containing his condom, cursing as he fumbled to open it, Sasuke luckily too high on pleasure to comment. When he'd finally rolled it on and coated himself with more lube, he gripped the back of Sasuke's thighs and lifted them upwards, pushing them against the raven's chest.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke complained, still trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry darling, I'll make up for it now" Naruto replied, positioning himself, the head of his cock pressing against the puckered hole.

"Don't fucking call me-AH!" Sasuke started, letting out a surprised gasp at the end at the feeling of something a little too large for comfort entering him.

"Fuck relax Sasuke!" Naruto hissed, a painful hold on his hips, and Sasuke glared angrily at him.

"Give me a warning you moron" he hissed back, placing his hands back at the edge of the bed, seeing as they had shot down to grip it at his sides instead.

He slumped back down, having curled slightly in on himself at the surprise, taking a deep breath and accommodating to the intrusion. Naruto hesitantly sank in a little further, but now that he was prepared for it he found that it wasn't so bad anymore.

"Keep going" he mumbled, staring up at the ceiling, concentrating.

Naruto slid in deeper, lifting his hips up slightly for a better angle. Once he was all the way in he released a strained puff of air against Sasuke's chest, leaning over him.

"Hell yeah that feels good" he groaned, and Sasuke placed a hand in blond locks to pull him further towards him.

He had to tilt his head up a bit to meet Naruto's lips, but once they were kissing he was happy they did, the feeling of the tongue rolling around his own helping him relax more. Naruto shifted forwards, pressing into Sasuke which had them both let out quiet groans into the kiss. Sucking lightly on Sasuke's tongue Naruto took leverage and pulled out slowly halfway, quick to move back in.

Sasuke twisted his fingers in blond hair but didn't voice any sounds of protest, so holding his breath and breaking the kiss Naruto pulled out again, further this time. Rolling his hips slightly on the way in he aimed, succeeding in locating the bundle of nerves that had Sasuke bite his lip against a moan. Raising himself up on his hands, pale legs hooked over his arms, Naruto built up a slow rhythm. He gritted his teeth against the urge to simply pound relentlessly, not wanting to run the risk of Sasuke not enjoying it.

Meanwhile Sasuke twisted and moaned, the slow pace letting him feel the distinct jolts of pleasure shooting through his body with every thrust. He had a feeling he probably wouldn't usually enjoy this, just lying there taking it, but with Naruto he gladly soaked up the rushes of arousal like a wanton sponge, the intensity of feeling Naruto above him, around him, inside him causing his feelings to reel all over the place. His head was tilted backwards, pressing into the mattress as he was pushed back and pulled forth in sync with Naruto's movements.

"Fuck it's good" he gasped, moaning when Naruto answered with his name, whispering it so seductively.

Without warning Naruto pulled out, and before Sasuke had time to frown he found himself turned onto his stomach. Shakily he pushed up onto his forearms as Naruto hoisted up his hips, massaging his cheeks before plunging inside again, hitting deep.

Naruto bent over Sasuke's back, sliding his hands down his arms to intertwine their fingers, his grip tightening as he started thrusting again. This time he couldn't help but go a little faster, a little harder, but by the choked sounds spilling out of Sasuke's mouth he concluded that it had been a good idea.

Their skin was sticky where it connected, Naruto's breaths heavy in Sasuke's ear. He pressed his lips to the pale neck, biting down on it and feeling a tremble in Sasuke's legs. He kissed down the spine, stopping about halfway and licking a sloppy trail back up.

"Hah, Naruto, _I can't_" Sasuke groaned, the mouth sucking on his throat killing any additional words he tried to form.

"A little more" Naruto panted, unclasping one hand from the pale one reluctant to let go, sneaking it underneath Sasuke's body.

When the hand closed around his leaking erection Sasuke moaned loudly, toes curling, body tensing and relaxing in a mimic of the orgasm to come. He clenched around the swelling cock hitting his walls, Naruto having to use more force, as a result rubbing up against his spot harder. Bangs plastered to his forehead Sasuke tried desperately to retain the strength in his arms and not simply fall down and give Naruto complete control.

It was difficult.

The finger teasing his slit almost did him in, and he pressed the side of his head against his arm, choking on a gasp. He couldn't think of a reason besides being an idiot for walking out on Wednesday. This wasn't comparable to anything else, the crashing waves of sweet pleasure that were drowning him, letting him live off that instead of air. He wanted more of Naruto, and the sudden force of his need felt like a punch to the stomach.

He was reluctant to open up, because he didn't like losing control. He didn't like losing anything at all. How Naruto had broken down all walls in such a short time scared him, but the fright was a thrill through his body leaving him aching for more.

"_Sasuke!" _Naruto half shouted half groaned, burying himself deep as he was hit by his orgasm, hand squeezing around Sasuke.

As if brought out of his musings Sasuke fell helplessly over the edge as well, pleasure erupting in a slow explosion, rippling throughout his body. He struggled to collect himself, face planted into the bed, Naruto heavy on his back. Forcing air into his tired lungs he blinked, his vision coming back to him, eyes landing on their still intertwined hands.

Naruto was also looking at their hands, and for a brief moment their gazes flickered and met.

Feeling as if he was going down in a rollercoaster, Naruto's only thought was:

_Monogamy feels pretty damn appealing right now._

* * *

Do you even realize that this was basically 4000 words of smutty smut I worked my ass off for this:D I'm sorry for calling Sasuke a wanton sponge but if that's how he feels who am I to judge? I was going to update Results first but then I got into the mood of some smex and it just wouldn't end! I think I've worked on this for three days. Feel free to thank me. Perverts. XDDDD

On a more serious note, I'm kinda curious what your views on sex on the first date is, in reality I mean. Bad? Good? Depends on things like situation/age/experience? Personally, I believe that relationships should not be based on sex but as long as it's all mutual respect, want and pleasure you can do whatever the hell you want on your first date.

Nowww I'm waiting for my mom to come home with my spring rolls then I'm going to a party for once. Oh, and tomorrow plus Sunday I'll be working at the stable 7-17 which means not so much writing time and very tired little me. At least on Monday adgxvnetu (who by the way has a real name haha I won't mention any names but someone thought that was her real one:D) is coming here! Me happy:D

Also, special thanks to NaruSasu-Perfection who wrote me two cute drabbles on tumblr:D


	12. Let's make this public

I'm on a roll people! But other than writing, I feel really lazy. Sorry it took so long to update this, but stuff happened. It was so nice to write this short little happy thing compared to the last two chapters of Results...X)

* * *

Chapter 12: Let's make this public

'

"Good morning cupcake."

Sasuke froze, in the middle of stretching out his legs. He'd just been thinking what a nice morning he was having, waking up with Naruto's mostly naked body curled up around him, and then the moron just had to go and ruin it all. Opening his eyes sporting a glare he turned his head up to look at said moron, elbow bent into the mattress and holding up his head to grin down at him.

"Let's establish some rules" Sasuke growled, but Naruto just chuckled and poked his nose.

Trying to maintain his glare through the massive yawn that overtook him Sasuke rolled onto his back, letting out a grunt when Naruto's weight landed on his chest.

"Is the rule to have sex every morning? 'Cause otherwise I doubt I'll listen to it."

Sasuke glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand, sighing as he noted the time.

"I have to go soon, I've got stuff to do."

Naruto pouted and started to wriggle on top of him, easing more of his body onto him.

"I think you're gonna have to change those plans" he said, nuzzling his throat and biting down on it briefly.

"No, really Naruto, I don't have time." When he was met with blue puppy eyes and a trembling lower lip he smacked his hand over the whiskered face, leaving it there despite the protesting noises Naruto made. "You can come see me tonight" he continued, the sad face instantly brightening.

"You'll let me see where you live?" Naruto asked, grinning when Sasuke nodded, knowing few had seen it and even fewer lived to tell about it. "I bet it's full of boring books though" he added as an afterthought, letting out an indignant sound when Sasuke smacked his face again.

"Literature isn't boring" Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes when Naruto rolled his, apparently not sharing the same view on Sasuke's choice of study.

"Mm, at least give me _some_ action before leaving" Naruto mumbled, rubbing up teasingly against Sasuke, giving him a suggestive look.

"You're horny 24/7 aren't you?" Sasuke commented, but raised his hands from their position on the mattress to massage Naruto's butt through the boxers he'd put on before going to sleep.

"Well if you're in my bed pretty much naked, can you blame me?"

The self-assured smirk that met him almost made Naruto regret his question. Rolling them over to pin the blond down instead Sasuke kept smirking as he licked his lips slowly, Naruto following the path his tongue made with great interest.

"How about…" Sasuke purred seductively, one hand sliding over Naruto's hip to palm the forming bulge through the fabric, "…you hold that thought for later?" he finished, getting up on all fours before climbing out of the bed, leaving a gaping Naruto behind.

"Wha- you- _bastard_" Naruto spluttered, sitting up to stare accusingly at the dark-haired man that was now methodically picking up his clothes, apparently with the appalling intention of covering his body with the materials. "And who gave you permission to get dressed?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, one leg half-way through his jeans. As he pulled it further up though the memory from yesterday came back and he looked down at them with annoyance.

"Lend me some pants, I forgot _someone_ was so impatient yesterday that I now need to wash these before using them again."

Naruto looked at him in disappointment, as if Sasuke had just betrayed him badly.

"Oh don't be a moron" Sasuke muttered, locating the wardrobe and proceeding to open it and find a pair himself.

"What do you have to do that's so important today anyway?" Naruto asked, joining him in his quest and fishing out a pair of sweat pants from the mess. "You can take these" he added, puffing out his cheeks when Sasuke gave him a disapproving look.

"I'm not wearing these" the Uchiha complained, returning his focus on the wardrobe and trying to find something wearable.

"What's wrong with them? They're clean, which is more than I can say for my other pants."

Giving him a suspicious look Sasuke calculated his options for a few seconds. Deciding he had time to change at home anyway and not wanting any pointless arguments he begrudgingly accepted the dark blue pants, trying to ignore the sports team logo on the side.

"Che you're so gay Sasuke" Naruto said, closing the distance between them and sneaking his arms around the pale back.

"You're the gay one" Sasuke objected, "not that you care about clothes."

"We can't all be fashion slaves" Naruto replied with a sniff, then grinned and backed Sasuke up against the still open closet, pressing him against it. "And clothes are just there for undressing anyway" he grinned cheekily, starting to suck on the oh so enticing skin on Sasuke's throat.

"Ugh, stop that, you've given me enough hickeys as it is" Sasuke complained, pushing his head away.

The heartbroken look on Naruto's face had him grit his teeth.

"I told you we can meet up again tonight."

Pouting Naruto played with the waistband of his black briefs, giving Sasuke a dejected look.

"But I wanted to cuddle and have sex the whole morning, I've never done that before."

Sasuke felt a stirring in his lower regions, seeing the faint blush spreading over Naruto's cheeks, not to mention those exploring hands moving dangerously low now. Intercepting the hands Sasuke pulled Naruto flush against his chest, taking his lower lip between his teeth and sucking on it.

"We can do that tomorrow" he said, feeling a little embarrassed himself, but quirking the corners of his lips when Naruto grinned and pressed a hard kiss to his cheek.

"You're cute" Naruto said, quickly taking a few steps back to create a safe distance between himself and dark narrowed eyes. "I'll go make some breakfast" he mumbled, rubbing his neck and hurriedly leaving the room when Sasuke had started advancing on him.

He didn't know the Uchiha well enough yet to know if he was just playing, or if he really _would_ make him feel pain for comments like those.

When breakfast was over and Sasuke had deemed himself presentable enough to leave they stood in the tiny hallway, Sasuke secretly thankful for the scarf covering the marks all over his neck.

"I'm too sexy to be left like this" Naruto complained, opening the door with a huff of air and following Sasuke intently with his eyes as the raven stepped out into the corridor.

"You'll survive" Sasuke replied, sounding a little too heartless in Naruto's ears.

Before the blond had time to retort though, the door to the neighboring apartment opened and a guy their age with shaggy brown hair peeked out, red triangular tattoos adorning his cheeks.

"Naruto, just the man I wanted to see!" he shouted happily, ignoring Sasuke's presence completely.

Sasuke recognized him, sadly. A few months back he'd been assaulted by this very guy, Kiba, accusing him of 'stealing all the hot chicks and making them impossible to please'.

"You're coming to the party tonight right? Ino's got some friends from abroad over, and damn are they hot! I feel like eating international tonight, if you know what I mean."

The words were accompanied with ridiculously wiggling eyebrows, and Sasuke felt his eye twitch. He didn't want to judge Naruto's choice of friends or anything, but seriously this mutt…

He glanced back at the blond, amused when seeing him desperately making silent death threats at his friend, who seemed a little too just awake to get it at first. Kiba scrunched his eyes in confusion, then seemed to get the pointing directed towards Sasuke.

"Oh" he said, laughing nervously and scratching the side of his face, "Didn't see you there man, are you a friend of Na- holy fuck you're Sasuke!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but decided to ignore the other man, not wanting to catch stupid.

"Guess I'll see you later then" he said, raising his hand in an awkward wave, not one for public displays of affection.

Naruto didn't seem to catch the hint though because he pulled him back by his sleeve and smashed their lips together, heart beating quickly in his chest as he broke the kiss.

"I'll be over at six, if that's okay?" he asked, licking his lips to preserve the taste of Uchiha on his lips.

"If you bring takeout that's fine" Sasuke replied with a smirk, Naruto grinning in return. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone" he added before starting to back towards the stairway, Naruto immediately crossing his arms and glaring at him.

"Don't do anything bastardly while you're gone" he called after him, Sasuke shaking his head at the weak comeback and giving the blond a pitying look before turning and leaving, missing the infuriated look on the tan face.

Once Sasuke had disappeared down the stairs Kiba rounded on Naruto, eyes still wide in shock.

"Dude, what the hell?! What are you doing with Uchiha? And you were supposed to come to the party tonight!"

Pushing his hands down the pockets of his grey sweat pants Naruto leaned against the doorpost, shrugging at his friend.

"Sorry man, but if things go as planned I won't be going to those parties anymore" he said, almost shivering as the butterflies in his stomach reminded him of their presence.

"What! Goddammit Naruto you're supposed to be my wingman! How am I gonna get any if you abandon me? Bros before hoes Naruto!"

Naruto gave Kiba a weird look.

"Kiba, did you not realize that the guy who just walked away is _the _Sasuke? Not to mention I'm dating him now. No fucking way am I giving that up for some partying and random one night stands. 'Sides, if you can't get a girl on your own I'm not sure you deserve her."

The look Kiba gave him spoke volumes of the utter betrayal Naruto was doing, but he didn't feel the least bit guilty. Kiba had been getting on his nerves lately anyway.

"Did I hear the word dating leave your mouth?!"

Naruto winced at the level of the voice, coming from a few doors down where Ino was standing, toothbrush in hand and hair a mess compared to her usual neat ponytail.

"He says he's dating Sasuke! Can you fucking believe it!" Kiba yelled, looking like someone had just told him the world was actually flat and not round.

Naruto groaned, not ready to deal with this stuff. He'd barely dated Sasuke for a day for god's sake!

"Ok look-" he started, but was interrupted by another door slamming open and revealing an angry Neji.

"Can you losers shut up, I'm trying to study" he hissed, Ino rolling his eyes at him.

"You're the only one studying this early on a Saturday" she said, flicking her hair behind her shoulder.

"It's eleven thirty" Neji said icily, glaring daggers at her.

As the two started bickering, Kiba trying to get their attention back on the topic, Naruto slowly eased back into his apartment and closed the door behind him. Slumping against the door he sank down on the floor with a sigh, thanking the god of ramen that Sasuke had managed to escape in time. He groaned, knowing there was just a few hours until half the school knew about the new couple, less if someone posted it in the facebook group.

Well, things were going so fast anyway, they might as well get the whole public announcement thing over with.

Still, he couldn't help the small grin making its way onto his face. He couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

Who wants a Sasuke cupcake? Next chap we'll get to know what baggage Sasuke is carrying around, and then chap 14 might just be the last one... Thanks for all the answers to my question in the previous chap:) Hope you're all having a nice summer (or winter, depending on where you live).


	13. Pretty damn in love

Sigh, why is this story so awesome and there's only one chapter left after this? I am sorry, but that's just how it is. I need to write some other stuff, like those poll winning thingys...

Anyway, this turned out much less depressing than I thought so I guess that's a good thing. Tomorrow, adgxvnetu and I are finally dragging our asses to the animal park! Yay!

* * *

Chapter 13: Pretty damn in love

'

Naruto bit his lip nervously as he stood outside the door to Sasuke's apartment. From the outside it looked like a fairly nice place, and he was instantly jealous of his boyfriend that he didn't have to live in a dorm. He probably even had his own kitchen! Deep in speculations over how to use this to his advantage Naruto almost jumped as the door opened, revealing Sasuke clad in a tight-fitting wine red long-sleeved shirt and black jeans.

Oh he couldn't help eye-raping him a little.

"Did you bring any food?" Sasuke asked, an amused tone of voice, "Or were you just planning on eating me?"

Naruto felt his cheeks heat up, and he glared at the smug Uchiha.

"Of course I brought it!" he retorted, wondering why he felt so nervous.

He'd been fine this morning. Maybe it was the pack of condoms in his bag and the fact that he planned on using all of them with the same person, and not necessarily all at once.

Sasuke eyed the plastic bag, reading the name of an unfamiliar Thai food restaurant.

"Alright" was all he said, stepping aside to let the blond in.

Naruto tried not to show his exaggerated curiosity as Sasuke gave him the tour, eyes taking in the small but bright hallway, the cozy living room and functional kitchen. He had to admit it wasn't what he was expecting, though he couldn't really say what he'd been expecting either.

"Looks cozy" he commented, and Sasuke snorted.

"My mom likes to decorate the place" he shrugged, placing the bag of food down on the kitchen table.

Naruto nodded, making an understanding face.

"I bet my mom would do the same if I had something like this" he mused. "But she kinda refuses to enter my apartment, I don't know what she thinks I've got there."

"Well, it is a little messy" Sasuke teased, giving him a look when he crossed his arms and called him a bastard.

Dropping the subject Naruto sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, liking how comfortable it was compared to the rickety ones in the shared kitchen of his dorm. He watched as Sasuke checked the food, pushing Naruto's over to him and keeping his own. Naruto had called him to ask what he wanted, rather than guessing. He would have probably guessed wrong.

After eating, Naruto feeling like he was getting back to his usual self again, they ventured into the living room to watch a movie. Naruto wouldn't have minded skipping straight to the sex, but Sasuke had told him he refused to build their relationship solely on bed-related activities and so Naruto found himself squatting in front of the drawers containing Sasuke's movie collection, searching for something he liked.

Eyes landing on a row containing a certain TV-show he snatched the first box up, turning around to give a large grin to the raven sitting on the couch.

"Score!" he said, waving the dvd back and forth, "Looks like I caught myself a Supernatural fan."

"Looks like you did" Sasuke agreed, coming over to kneel beside him.

"I'm a huge Destiel fan" Naruto admitted, pondering over which season he'd like to watch, finger running over the different boxes.

"I should have known" Sasuke muttered, putting his elbow on the TV-stand and leaning his chin in the palm of his hand. "Then again, even I think they should just realize they're gay for each other."

"And then the next season can just be full of hot man sex" Naruto grinned, smacking Sasuke over the head with the dvd he held when he rolled his eyes a little too disbelievingly.

"Whatever you say" Sasuke sighed, rubbing the sore spot on his forehead. "Now pick something."

Two episodes later Naruto was comfortably snuggled up to Sasuke, legs slung across his and one arm around his neck. He let out a content sigh, rubbing his cheek against Sasuke's shoulder, one hand resting in his lap. Sasuke had one hand on his thigh, the other holding the tan one around his shoulders, the warmth comforting.

"Are we watching another one?" Sasuke asked, voice low, as he stretched his legs out underneath Naruto's.

"I don't know, are we?" Naruto replied, then turned his head to press a kiss to the side of Sasuke's neck and mumble against it. "Or have I fulfilled the requirements of bonding before sex?"

Sasuke shook his head and bumped his fist lightly over Naruto's head.

"I wouldn't mind another one" Sasuke said, and Naruto was sure he did it just to be mean.

"Well I wouldn't mind you moving that hand a little further up" Naruto mumbled, nipping the skin in front of his mouth.

"What, this one?" Sasuke teased, messing up blond hair with the one he'd just used to hit him with.

"Don't play dumb" Naruto complained, grabbing the hand resting mid-thigh and sliding it upwards towards his groin.

"Why Naruto, how indecent."

Naruto raised his head to meet Sasuke's eyes, amusement mixed with hints of arousal in them. Flashing a lopsided grin Naruto kept moving the hand upwards, letting it trace over his hip before going lower again to rub his crotch, sparks of arousal immediately breaking out at the touch.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, feeling a bulge already forming there.

"And here I thought you were paying attention to the TV" he mused, squeezing the half-hard length, Naruto's eyes darkening with lust.

Not answering Naruto moved to straddle him, running both hands through his dark bangs to clasp around his neck. Sasuke kept massaging him through his too tight pants, his other hand sliding up the inside of one thigh to continue on to his ass.

"You wanna go right here on the couch?" Sasuke asked, pulling him closer to connect them at the hip, abandoning Naruto's erection to trail up his chest underneath the white t-shirt.

"Mm, anywhere's fine with me" Naruto mumbled, ducking his head to suck on Sasuke's throat, moaning at the fingers rolling one of his nipples.

"You really like my neck huh?"

Sasuke's voice was a little strained, and he didn't really expect an answer. He placed both hands at the front of Naruto's light blue jeans, wasting no time in popping the button and pulling the zipper down.

Naruto moved to initiate a heated kiss, tongues battling, Sasuke's hands roaming his body. His own were still gripping hair, and he combed through the silky strands as he forced his tongue into Sasuke's mouth to try and gain the upper hand.

"Fucking tease" he growled as Sasuke dragged his nails down his sides, playing with the hem of his pants before moving up again to press his thumbs over his nipples.

Sasuke smirked against his lips, and Naruto wriggled his hips impatiently. Ignoring the movement Sasuke started rubbing and brushing over the hardened nubs, Naruto panting loudly and twisting his fingers in his hair. Placing a kiss underneath a tan chin Sasuke sucked in a breath when Naruto finally succeeded in grinding his sadly still clothed cock against Sasuke's, who was just as painfully hard.

"Haven't you ever heard of foreplay" Sasuke muttered, hooking his fingers around the waistband of Naruto's boxers, bringing the jeans with him as he pulled them down, Naruto raising himself up to help.

"Put that hand around my dick and jerk me off or I swear you'll regret it" Naruto replied hotly, taking Sasuke's bottom lip between his teeth and pulling it, eyes boring into dark ones.

Narrowing his eyes Sasuke did as told, swallowing thickly when Naruto threw his head back and moaned, thrusting into his hand. Fumbling a little he hurriedly opened up his own pants, struggling to lower them with Naruto grinding down on him like that.

"Idiot let me get these off" he ordered, tugging at Naruto's length to make him raise his hips again.

He'd barely managed to free himself when Naruto attacked his mouth, forcing his head back so that he leaned against the back of the couch. The blond seemed quite content with pulling at his hair while Sasuke did all the work below, both hands now working on them, twisting and stroking as Naruto rolled his hips back and forth in an uneven rhythm. Naruto's eagerness seemed to have rubbed off on Sasuke, because he latched onto the tan neck and sped up his movements, Naruto groaning appreciatively.

"Mm you're good at this" Naruto half-moaned half-gasped as Sasuke rubbed a finger against his slit, the other now playing with his balls.

"Lots of practice" Sasuke joked, and Naruto managed a breathless chuckle before kissing him again, slowly, feeling his chest tighten at being so close to Sasuke.

Despite their urgency they took their time to reach climax, Sasuke slowing down to a teasing feather light touch whenever they got too close. Eventually they couldn't hold back anymore, and foreheads pressed together Naruto made a few last thrusts, the friction of Sasuke's length against his while pleasured by those expert hands sending him careening off the edge.

"Fuck yeah" he panted, Sasuke spreading his cum over their dicks as he continued to pump himself, Naruto moving a hand down to help him.

Feeling Naruto's hand grasp him and slide up and down his shaft was enough to bring Sasuke his orgasm as well, and with a broken gasp of Naruto's name he came all over their hands. Naruto stroked him until he was drained, watching him hungrily with half-lidded eyes.

"You look so fucking hot when you come" Naruto groaned, giving Sasuke a lingering kiss before letting go of his sated length to dry his hand off on his shirt.

"I'm not the only one" Sasuke replied, the effect of his smirk slightly marred by the flush on his face.

"We should definitely just go to bed now" Naruto said, reluctantly standing up, holding out a hand to his spent lover.

"Let's clean up a bit first" Sasuke said, nodding his head towards their drinks and the TV. "I'm not getting back in here later to fix it."

Naruto pouted but helped, and they dried themselves off a little to his disappointment in the kitchen.

"I really like that look though" Naruto sighed wistfully, watching Sasuke zip up his pants.

Why would he do that when they were going to have sex soon anyway?

"What look?"

"You with your pants down and covered in our cum."

Hearing those words, there was actually a faint blush spreading over Sasuke's cheeks, and he quickly looked away.

"You really have a dirty mouth" he replied, glaring a little when he noticed Naruto's answering grin.

"Oh baby, you haven't heard me talking dirty yet" Naruto purred, giving Sasuke the most perverted look he could muster, grin widening when Sasuke swallowed hard.

"Well" the raven said, sauntering over to him, "I'm all ears."

They stumbled on their way to the bedroom, hurry making them carelessly bump into things. Naruto swore he got at least five bruises along the way, and only one of them was from Sasuke biting his shoulder.

Naruto was pushed down on the bed, and he flailed as he fell, no control whatsoever. Sasuke quickly pounced on him, and they crawled further up the bed, Naruto swinging his arm out to the side in surprise when Sasuke all but ripped his pants off his legs. He felt his hand connect with something other than air though, and he swore as he tried to keep the photo frame from falling over, Sasuke freezing above him as he struggled to set it back in its place.

Sighing in relief as the danger was averted Naruto looked back up at Sasuke, frowning when he saw the torn look on his face. Sasuke was staring at the picture, biting the inside of his cheek, all signs of arousal slowly being erased from his features.

Naruto glanced over at the frame, not seeing much in his current position.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to hit it…" he said, trailing off when Sasuke flinched but kept staring at it.

"It's… it's okay" Sasuke mumbled, and with a concerned feeling spreading through his body Naruto eased up in a sitting position, turning to view the photograph.

The picture was of a man roughly their age, dark hair in a ponytail hanging over one shoulder. He smiled at the camera, the background a canopy of leaves with the sun shining brightly through them. It looked like a very happy picture, and Naruto wondered why Sasuke looked so… distraught seeing it.

"It's my brother" Sasuke said then, voice quiet but steady.

"Oh. He looks nice" Naruto answered, seeing the similarities, a little bewildered now going from we're-gonna-have-hardcore-sex to all-serious-mode.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the mood" Sasuke continued, glancing at Naruto. "I wanted to tell you about him, but I didn't find any good moment to do it."

"Umm, that's okay."

Naruto felt a little apprehensive now, wondering if he'd stumbled upon the reason Sasuke sometimes got that sad look in his eyes.

Sasuke took a deep breath, as if steeling himself.

"He died while I was in high school" he breathed out, fingers curling into loose fists.

"Oh" was all Naruto could think of saying. Then, in his mind, _oh._ "I'm sorry to hear that" he mumbled.

Sasuke smiled faintly.

"I'm not going to go all depressed and crying on you" he said, smoothening out his hair at the front. "I just figured that since I found out about the whole Kakashi deal I owe you an explanation for stuff too."

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to" Naruto tried to reassure him, chewing on his lip as he waited for Sasuke to continue.

"No, I'd like to. If you want to listen."

Their eyes met, and Naruto swallowed nervously. He was never good at this feelings stuff, and he didn't want to mess anything up. But if Sasuke trusted him to talk about this, there was just no way he'd let him down.

"Of course, I'm all ears. I mean- gah" he cursed himself, using the same line Sasuke had just used sexually, thinking he'd screwed up already.

But thankfully Sasuke let out a small chuckle, seating himself comfortably on the bed and reaching out to bring the picture frame closer.

"His name's Itachi" he started, taking a pause as if to collect his thoughts. "I really looked up to him, still do. He was a great brother. But he got sick."

Naruto listened, almost holding his breath. He had a feeling Sasuke very rarely opened up to people, and he hardly dared to move if it interrupted Sasuke's words, feeling a little awkward without his jeans though.

"At first it wasn't so bad, sure he had to go to the hospital lots but the prognosis was positive. I tried not to think about it too much, especially not about the fact that he might not make it. So when he got a lot worse suddenly I didn't know how to deal with it."

Sasuke swallowed, lost in memories.

"I was stupid, but that fact doesn't really change anything. I started going to parties, I didn't want to be at home. My parents were so worried, and I felt as if my house was suffocating. So I acted out, and started drinking. The step from there to sex wasn't big. I was pretty popular because of my looks, after all."

He gave Naruto a look, and the blond nervously smiled.

"So anyway, in the beginning it was just now and then, nothing crazy. But then he had to stay at the hospital, it was in another city, here actually. So we visited him every weekend, and I dreaded it. Itachi was never depressed, he always greeted us with a smile no matter how tired he was, and I kind of felt angry at him because of that. He was the one possibly dying after all, but we were the ones seemingly hurting the most. Not that I knew anything of how he was feeling."

Sasuke fell silent for a while, and Naruto was almost panicking, wondering if there was anything he was supposed to do, for comfort or just to show he was there. He settled for an awkward hand on Sasuke's shoulder, but Sasuke leaned into the touch, and so Naruto moved to embrace him, leaning his chin on the shoulder instead.

"I started neglecting school, I wasn't diagnosed with depression until later but I'm pretty sure I already was back then. So I turned to my only source of comfort, namely drinking and sleeping around. I guess I slept with pretty much whoever asked me to, I can't really remember that well. But yeah, like I said there were some guys too."

"One weekend I had to go alone to see Itachi, and I don't know if he could just see it in my face, or if our parents had said something, but he sat me down and had a long talk with me. Being lectured on ruining your life by someone who doesn't have much time left really gives you perspective on some things."

Sasuke brushed his thumb over the picture, a faint smile hiding his pain.

"After that I took a break from school and spent every day with him instead, and my parents got this apartment so that I didn't have to travel all the time. They still had to work, but towards the end we were all together. Even though he was in pain," Sasuke had to pause in order to clear his throat, "he was always so positive and bright. I really wish I could be like him."

Naruto tightened his hold, looking at Sasuke's brother in the picture, wondering what it must have been like.

"I would have loved to meet him" he said, his voice so somber it sounded foreign to his own ears.

"He's the one who made me promise to live my life without regrets, and find someone that would be special to me. Not just drown my feelings in alcohol. It's thanks to him, and my parents I guess, that I got through the rough times after his death and got myself back on track. I just finished high school a year ago."

Naruto was surprised to hear that, and sad as well. Sasuke was the same age as him after all, meaning it must have either taken long for Itachi to die or Sasuke to recuperate. Neither alternative sounded like much fun.

"It's interesting how utterly I failed with the dating strategy though" Sasuke mumbled, and Naruto frowned.

"It wasn't failing" he objected. "I mean, some people date their whole lives and never find someone. I know we've only known each other for a week, but…" Naruto hesitated, but Sasuke looked expectantly at him, giving him the courage to keep talking. "I feel like you're really special to me already."

Sasuke smiled at this, faint at first, then it spread to light up his eyes, and Naruto almost lost it. That smile made strange things happen to his body, and he felt lightheaded all of a sudden.

"Thank you" Sasuke said, voice serious. "I…" he looked down briefly, then back up again, almost shyly. "I'm not really good at talking about things like these, so, it's nice that I could."

Naruto just wanted to squeeze him hard and never let go, heart racing in his chest. Damn, he was totally in love wasn't he?

"You can tell me anything you want to" he answered, and looking into Sasuke's eyes he wondered if this is what people referred to as having a moment.

Then Sasuke sighed, looking pretty tired, and he gave Naruto an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I don't really feel like doing much besides sleeping right now."

Naruto immediately shook his head, sitting up straight.

"Jeez Sasuke, don't apologize for that! What kind of asshole boyfriend would I be if I forced you to have sex?"

Naruto looked so horrified by the notion that Sasuke just had to laugh, thinking back to all the lewd comments Naruto had dropped before they got close.

"I sure hope you're not that kind of asshole boyfriend" he said, poking Naruto's forehead. "It would be a shame to dump you now that the whole school knows about it."

Naruto rubbed his neck sheepishly, knowing painfully well how fast the rumors had spread. He'd gotten quite a few phone calls demanding confirmation.

"I don't mind" Sasuke shrugged, then smirked. "After all, having snatched the sex god for myself, I must be a pretty damn good date right?"

Naruto laughed, punching Sasuke's shoulder lightly.

"Better than me, at least" he said, and felt as if he could drown in the amused look Sasuke gave him.

Yup, pretty damn in love.

* * *

Aww these two are so cute. So awkward but so perfect for each other haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	14. The future looks bright

This chapter is brought to you by Hampelmann, the nice little horsie that stepped on my foot this morning, meaning I had to go to the hospital for the second time in as many months, x-raying the same damn foot. Nothing broken though, and it's much better than last time, I mean I can walk!

Anyway I figured I'd spend the day writing this, and it turned out pretty good if I may say so myself. Basically, there's smut, sap and bad jokes. What else do you need? I'm sorry for taking so long though, never meant that to happen but yeah, can't always plan inspiration!

Now, enjoy this last chapter!

* * *

Chapter 14: The future looks bright

'

Naruto woke up first, and it took him a few moments to remember he was with Sasuke, at Sasuke's place. Waking up somewhere besides his own apartment wasn't exactly news to him, so it took a while before it hit him that this was a special occasion. After all, Sasuke had promised sex and cuddling all morning.

Turning to his side he could make out the sleeping form of his boyfriend in the faint light, and scooting closer he snuck an arm around Sasuke to spoon him. He had to admit, waking up next to someone you like who likes you back was every bit as good as he'd imagined. Burying his nose in Sasuke's neck he let out a content sigh, fingers brushing back and forth over a pale arm. The only way this morning could get any better was sex after breakfast in bed.

Sasuke groaned quietly, reaching a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck. Grinning Naruto wondered if maybe his breath was tickling the other. Blowing lightly on the spot Sasuke had scratched he chuckled when another groan was heard and the hand came back to push his mouth away.

"This isn't how I wanted to wake up."

Naruto chuckled louder at Sasuke's complaint, and allowed the raven to turn over on his back to glare at him.

"And how did you want to wake up?"

"I don't know" Sasuke mumbled, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, "Normally."

"Well it's not my fault your neck's sensitive, I was just cuddling" Naruto pouted, and Sasuke gave him a confused look before waking up more fully and seeing their position, Naruto's arm still wrapped around him.

"You can cuddle me without the tickling part" he said, sneaking his arms around the blond's back to pull him down against his chest. "Like this, for example."

Naruto smiled, making himself comfortable with his cheek resting below Sasuke's shoulder.

"Mm, 's not so bad" he mumbled, moving a hand up along Sasuke's arm to trace circles on the skin, then placed it on his shoulder underneath his t-shirt.

Maybe an hour later Sasuke all but kicked Naruto out of bed, unable to ignore nature's call any longer. Returning to his good mood after a minute of grieving the loss of Sasuke's body against his own he ventured into the kitchen, snooping through cupboards and drawers as well as the fridge. When Sasuke had been gone more than ten minutes and he had nothing else left in there to explore, not wanting to go through the living room yet, he waited indecisively for a few minutes before walking over to the bathroom and knocking impatiently on the door.

It opened almost immediately, the pleasant sight of Sasuke in front of the sink with wet hair and wearing only a towel greeting him.

"Sorry, I just really felt like showering" Sasuke said, but Naruto waved him off.

"No problem" he grinned, swiftly placing himself behind Sasuke, palms caressing his stomach and lips against his neck.

Sasuke eyed the hands in the mirror in front of him, trying not to get affected by their touch as he combed through his hair.

"Wanna shower?" he asked as they brushed teasingly close to the edge of his towel.

Not because he'd mind having sex, he just felt like it was the polite thing to do. And maybe they should eat breakfast first.

"I guess" Naruto mumbled against his pulse, fingers playing with the towel now. "Wanna join me?"

Sasuke could see the seductive grin spreading over the tan face, and he bit the inside of his cheek.

"I don't know…" he answered, glancing at the shower nervously. It was one thing to be naked during sex; showering together somehow felt so… _intimate_.

"I'll be nice" Naruto teased, stepping back and promptly stepping out of his boxers, pulling the pajama t-shirt Sasuke had lent him over his head in one fluid motion. "Besides, it's nothing I've never seen before."

Sasuke tried not to let his eyes roam over the reflection of naked Naruto, but when the blond reached a hand out and squeezed his butt before stepping into the shower he couldn't help but turn around and stare appreciatively.

Naruto hadn't bothered to pull the shower curtain, meaning some of the water almost reached Sasuke. Licking his lips and letting his gaze caress Naruto's muscled back down over his well-shaped ass and strong thighs, Sasuke felt no other choice than to drop his towel to the floor.

"At least close the curtain, you're getting water everywhere" he said as he walked over to stand underneath the spray of water.

"That's your fault for being slow" was the amused remark he got as an answer, as Naruto squirted some shampoo into his hand and started massaging his scalp, ducking his head out of the water.

"Right" Sasuke said, stepping up behind his boyfriend, hesitating for a moment before lightly running his hands over the tan skin on Naruto's back.

The hot water was quickly turning the air steamy. Sasuke stood just halfway underneath the spray as he kept tracing the muscles, following the shape of the shoulder blades. Naruto took his time shampooing, humming quietly to himself, and slowly Sasuke gained the courage to take things lower. He ran his nails over the curve of two cheeks, Naruto sending him an encouraging grin over his shoulder.

"Don't tell me you have a shower kink" Sasuke mused, following the path his fingers made over Naruto's hips and down his thighs.

"I think everyone has a shower kink" Naruto laughed, rinsing his hair. "I'd be horrified if you stood there all turned off by this."

Sasuke snorted, palms rubbing up and down Naruto's sides now. When the soap was held out to him he accepted some of the liquid, spreading it in circular motions over the skin in front of him. Naruto had turned off the water, and Sasuke stepped closer to him, pressing his lips to the wet skin on his neck.

"I'd be turned on anywhere as long as you're naked" he mumbled, sliding his hands around Naruto's body and tracing the ribs inwards, rubbing the nipples once he found them.

"Good to know."

Naruto's breathing had sped up slightly, and as he lathered up his stomach he contemplated reaching down to do something about his forming erection. When another idea entered his brain he got some more soap before bending down, cleaning his legs and feet. He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him and almost let out a chuckle. Sasuke was almost too easy to affect, but he liked that.

After all, turning your partner on is a turn-on in itself.

Sasuke had trouble swallowing at the moment, Naruto's ass all but brushing over his sensitive area. If being in a relationship with the blond meant they'd be doing these kinds of sexy things regularly, he certainly wouldn't complain. When Naruto straightened up again he encircled his waist, pulling him close to his chest, the warmth radiating between them promising future pleasure.

Placing his palm flat against the slick skin on Naruto's lower abdomen he licked he shell of an ear, biting down on it lightly and feeling the responding twitch of muscle underneath his fingers. Naruto put a supportive hand against the shower wall, tilting his head back to offer easier access.

"You know, it's your turn to top" he mumbled, his free hand guiding a pale one suggestively lower.

"Is it now?" Sasuke mumbled back, his voice a seductive purr in Naruto's ear.

"I'll be keeping count of this by the way."

Sasuke felt his lips quirk upwards, but skillfully evaded Naruto's length in favor of squeezing his inner thigh despite the disagreeing guide.

"Is that going to be a fifty-fifty count, or do you have a preference?" he said, trying to keep his tone of voice more conversational, guessing correctly that it annoyed his lover.

"You evil fuck" Naruto muttered, abandoning his attempts to move Sasuke's hand from his thigh and deciding to take matters into his own hand.

"Didn't answer my question" Sasuke teased, caressing up Naruto's stomach to reach the perky nipples again and twist them mercilessly.

Naruto moaned loudly, applying more pressure to his hard length, wishing Sasuke would start grinding against him already.

"Well," he panted, "why don't you fuck me and I'll tell you later."

"You want to go bareback in the shower?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

"I'll go anywhere you want me to baby, but you really should start keeping condoms in the shower from now on."

Deciding to overlook the 'baby' just this once Sasuke rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the heat spreading through his body at the thought of going at it pretty much anywhere.

"Can't say I mind some come up my ass though" Naruto added as an afterthought, and Sasuke choked a little.

"Crude" he commented before sucking hard on Naruto's pulse, involuntarily turned on by the words.

Swatting Naruto's hand away Sasuke took over, steady strokes causing the blond to stop talking for a while and concentrate on moaning. Sasuke's other hand still worked on a nipple, and unable to ignore his own throbbing need he pushed up against Naruto.

"Well finally" Naruto gasped, raising his arm to grasp Sasuke's neck, arching into the movements eagerly.

Abandoning the hardened nub Sasuke slid a hand between their bodies, spreading Naruto's cheeks to let himself slide in between them, groaning at the feeling as he continued thrusting. He figured the real deal would feel even better, but right now it was enough to make him break out in shivers, the now slightly cooler air adding to it. Unable to multitask sufficiently under all this pleasure he stopped marking Naruto's throat, instead breathing harshly against it.

They moved like that for a minute or two, the pleasure building up and making the movements more frantic. Sasuke was the first to go, groaning as he spilled on Naruto's lower back. When he started moving his hand again after a momentary pause Naruto stopped him, holding his wrist as he turned around to face him, arousal burning in his eyes.

"Hey Sasuke, you ever blown a guy before?"

Naruto's voice was dripping so much liquid sex it took a few seconds for Sasuke to process the words as a question, and glancing down briefly he twitched at the thought. He couldn't help feeling a little curious though, and as Naruto held his gaze trapped in his he hesitantly sank to his knees.

If he ended up regretting this, he'd blame his previous orgasm clouding his judgment.

"What's this, my runner up as sex god having trouble coming face to face with a dick?" Naruto teased, but it was a breathless in anticipation sort of tease.

Narrowing his eyes Sasuke broke eye contact, wetting his lips as he contemplated his first move. Since there hadn't been any rinsing off the soap he reached behind Naruto to turn on the water, pushing some hair back from his forehead as he blinked against the water falling on his face. Noticing Naruto's confusion he poked at a small bubble of foam sliding down his hip, rolling his eyes when Naruto huffed impatiently and grabbed the shower head to quickly rinse off.

When done he put it back and turned the water off, giving Sasuke an innocent look as he took a hold of dark hair and pulled him closer, the indication to what he wanted painfully obvious. Feeling a small rush through his body Sasuke placed his hands on each side of tan hips, moving his head to one side to suck right at the base of Naruto's length. Naruto let out a small grunt and tightened his grip in his hair, fingers brushing through it as his fists clenched.

"Just put it in your mouth Sasuke, I'm close."

Sasuke glared up at Naruto, but the blue eyes were shut while his lips parted, sucking in a breath when his comment earned him an angry nibble on the sensitive flesh.

"Dammit Sasuke I'm not kidding" Naruto gritted out, eyelids fluttering open to give the kneeling man a pointed look.

Figuring he could take his time to get to know this part of Naruto's body better at a later point in time Sasuke slowly leaned back, arranging his position so that the head was just out of reach for his lips. Then he smirked.

"I bet you could get off just talking about what you want me to do right now" he teased, biting his lower lip and trying to look unaffected by his sentence.

Naruto's answering groan was the loudest yet, frustration mixed into it. Sasuke's evil side was definitely kicking in this morning.

"It'd feel much better if you just did it though."

"Did what?"

Sasuke's eyes didn't waver, and Naruto cursed him to hell and back for being so damn sexy when he went all dominant even though he was clearly in the submissive position here.

Then again, it _was_ Sasuke's time to top, and he'd promised dirty talk last night.

Loosening his grip he slid his fingers to meet Sasuke's cheeks, brushing a thumb over his lips.

"These lips felt so good on my skin Sasuke, I swear I'd come the moment they part to swallow me. I've imagined it before, your mouth moving up and down, tasting me with your tongue, you'd tease and rub and lick until you have me shaking, wouldn't you?"

Naruto was leaning against the wall, staring hungrily down at the sight of Sasuke so close to his need. He kept stroking Sasuke's cheeks, slipping his thumb in-between pale lips, swallowing harshly when Sasuke bit down on it.

"You know what I want Sasuke, you know I want you inside me later, you know I want to be inside you too. And right now I want to roughly thrust into your mouth…" he trailed off; distracted by dark eyes clouded over and heavy breaths fanning his pulsating cock. "I'm good aren't I?" he asked smugly as Sasuke's hands trailed down to massage the inside of his thighs.

Instead of answering Sasuke moved a little closer, eyeing the appendage in front of him and licking his lips again. Glancing up he opened his mouth, slowly slowly drawing nearer; if he closed his mouth now he'd be closing it around the tip. Naruto held his breath as he waited, all but shouting at Sasuke to get on with it.

Just as the dark-haired man was about to take him into his mouth he seemed to change his mind, instead sticking out his tongue to slide it over the leaking head, tasting the precum gathered there.

"Fuck!" Naruto half groaned half shouted, releasing on Sasuke's face, the pent up pleasure finally too much.

As Naruto panted Sasuke scrunched his nose, eyes closed against the liquid starting to run down his cheek and mouth, some even on his nose.

"Thanks" Sasuke noted drily, wiping some off with a hand.

"Hey, you had the option of swallowing, don't blame me" Naruto complained, eyes drinking in the treat that was Sasuke covered in his come, well, minus the glare. "Come on, it wouldn't have been that bad."

"Says you" Sasuke snorted, but he didn't appear angry as he stood up and turned on the shower again.

Naruto pouted as the evidence disappeared down the drain, but when Sasuke snuck his arms around him and kissed him he soon cheered up.

"How about breakfast, I'm getting hungry."

"You could have eaten just now and it wouldn't be a prob- oww!"

Sasuke had stepped on his foot before he could finish the sentence, and he gave it a sad look before following his uncaring boyfriend out of the shower.

"Why did this end so un-sexily?" he complained, drying himself with the towel Sasuke threw at him.

Sasuke shrugged, despite the 'un-sexy' ending he felt pretty sated. After putting his towel around his waist he noticed Naruto watching him, arms crossed and still naked.

"What?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Walking over to him Naruto gave him a serious look.

"After breakfast, I expect your dick to be in my ass."

Sasuke's eyebrows shot up as his eyes widened, and he fought down a horrified blush. Who says something like that as if it was a normal conversation starter?! Doesn't matter that they just got each other off.

"Umm, sure…"

Apparently satisfied with the answer Naruto offered a sunny smile and pecked his lips before walking past him, exiting the bathroom, leaving his clothes and towel messily on the floor. Wondering just what kind of stuff he'd have to get used to from now on, Sasuke shook his head and picked up their clothes before following after the blond.

~Line breaker~

"I can't believe you don't even have noodles in this huge ass kitchen" Naruto sighed, moping behind his cup of tea.

"Noodles are not for breakfast" Sasuke insisted, guessing he was fighting a losing battle. "Neither is Nutella."

Naruto gasped, despite already having done that the first time Sasuke contradicted his choice of breakfast the day before.

"You say that but you still ate it" he accused, sniffing when Sasuke gave him a tired look.

"Well what other choice did I have?"

"You could have starved."

"You could have something other than biscuits and Nutella."

"It's perfectly healthy" Naruto insisted, but didn't get much further thanks to Sasuke's phone going off.

When Sasuke grimaced at seeing the caller ID he instantly forgot about the breakfast issue and listened in with great interest.

"Hello mother" Sasuke answered politely. "Yeah, I'm kinda busy. No, you can't come over today. Because I'm busy!"

Sasuke sounded a little frustrated, glaring at the snickering blond who showed no signs of sympathy. Putting his hand over the microphone he hissed out a threat to shut him up.

"Cut it out or I'll make you meet them, my dad has a black belt in karate."

Naruto paled, wondering just what he did to deserve that threat. Satisfied with his reaction Sasuke turned his attention back to his mother.

"What? No, I don't have a girl over. Wha- no! I said it's not a girl and no you can't meet him. That's not even-"

Naruto was dying to know just what Sasuke's mother had said to make him suddenly go all quiet and flustered.

"It's none of your business, I'll call you tomorrow ok? Bye" Sasuke ended the call with, pressing the button on his phone harder than necessary.

"Your mom huh?" Naruto asked, a big grin on his face.

Sasuke didn't answer, just sipped on his own tea with a sour look on his face.

"So… what did she say?"

"Hn. I'm not telling. She has no sense of personal space though."

"Aaah no Sasuke that's not okay, now you have to tell me!"

Leaning back in his chair Sasuke took a bite out of his very dark and very healthy bread adorned with cheese and cucumber. Naruto tried not to look at it for too long.

"If you survive my company for a few weeks you'll get the chance to ask her yourself."

Naruto pouted, preferring to know now rather than later.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, and when I'm back I expect you to have a better answer than that."

Sasuke shrugged, eating his sandwich seemingly unaffected by the threat.

When Naruto came back he'd forgotten all about the phone call though, running into the kitchen and shoving a bottle of perfume in Sasuke's face.

"Ha! I knew it was perfume!"

Sasuke pushed the bottle out of his face, frowning as he looked at it.

"I mean, no one can just smell naturally like vanilla, why didn't you just say perfume when I asked?"

Understanding smoothed out Sasuke's features, and he huffed as he brushed some hair back.

"Maybe I thought you meant a more specific reason?"

"Eh, like what?" Naruto asked, sniffing the bottle with a concentrated look on his face.

Sasuke was silent for a moment, drinking some tea as if to stall for time.

"I guess, because it was my brother's perfume. I mean, not that specific bottle, but he always smelled like vanilla. I liked it."

Naruto stared at him for a moment, shocked. Then he stared between the bottle and Sasuke, thinking hard. Suddenly Sasuke was forced to blink and cough as he got a mouthful of perfume sprayed on him.

"What the hell?" Sasuke coughed, grabbing the bottle from Naruto's hands.

"I don't know. I like it too. It suits you."

Sasuke stared at Naruto as he sat down in his chair again, not sure what to say to that.

"You're allowed to say thanks, you know" Naruto pointed out, picking up his tea and chugging it down in a few large gulps. "Now, are we done with this breakfast stuff?"

Sasuke still stared at him, half-eaten sandwich in one hand. How did Naruto manage to go from excited to serious to sexy in less than ten seconds? His boyfriend was grinning at him, leaning back with one arm resting on the back of the chair, hair having dried in some kind of sexy bed-head spikes. He had a feeling his life was going to change a lot from now on. Surprisingly, the thought didn't bother him.

Putting his sandwich down he chuckled, brushing crumbs off his hands, eyeing the small package lazily dangling from Naruto's hand that he hadn't noticed at first.

"Are you some kind of magician now, making condoms appear at will?"

Naruto's grin stretched until it looked almost painfully wide.

"Maybe… or maybe I picked it up during my bathroom break."

Shaking his head Sasuke stood up walking around the table to Naruto's side, making a show out of pushing his cup of tea to the side.

"Got any table kinks?" he asked, taking the condom and inspecting it.

He might be a little bigger than Naruto, but hardly enough to have trouble fitting into the rubber.

"I thought you'd never ask" Naruto laughed, standing up as well before sitting on the edge of the table and pushing the chair away, grabbing Sasuke's shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.

Sasuke didn't waste much time pulling their shirts off, Naruto not really helping by kissing his neck and running his hands all over his chest. Embracing Naruto's lower back Sasuke pushed their groins together, biting Naruto's lip and licking his jaw line. All their movements were slightly rough, and definitely impatient.

Naruto squeezed Sasuke's ass, trying to grind harder, letting out a painful grunt when Sasuke pushed him down on the table surface, sucking on his stomach while unbuttoning his pants. He groaned happily when Sasuke finally had him stripped, clothes thrown into a forgotten corner as a pale hand jerked him to full attention.

"Shit wait, there was lube in my pocket" Naruto said, making a face at Sasuke's annoyed look as he left to retrieve the bottle.

While waiting he noticed the perfume still on the table, and for once thinking in advance he grabbed it and told Sasuke to put it somewhere else. Back on track Sasuke's hand closed around him again, and raising his legs he put them over Sasuke's shoulders, head tilted back, moaning when Sasuke rolled a nipple between his teeth.

"Aren't you hard yet Sasuke, hurry up and put it in!"

Straightening up and starting to work on his jeans Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at him, making quite the sight in his aroused state with pants halfway off.

"Don't you need prepping?"

Naruto snorted, starting to play with himself to Sasuke's great interest.

"Who's bottomed before, you or me? I know what I'm doing but I don't know why you're taking so damn long!"

Sasuke's eyes fell to half-mast as his pants fell to the floor, and he made a few quick strokes to make sure he was fully hard before retrieving the condom from its place next to Naruto's left hip. Trying to control his breathing he ripped the plastic around it open, eyes trained on the fingers rubbing Naruto's tip teasingly.

"You gonna put it on today?"

Naruto's voice broke through his momentary distraction and he rolled it onto himself, grabbing the lube and squirting some into his hand. Not sure if it was needed or not, but feeling a strange urge to touch Naruto, he rubbed some onto his lover and then coated himself with he rest.

Taking a hold underneath one of Naruto's knees, bending it back for a better view, he guided himself to press against the puckered hole just begging him to be filled up.

Or maybe it was Naruto doing the begging, considering the string of words leaving his mouth at this point.

Flicking his eyes to Naruto's face for confirmation he started pushing, slipping inside, perfect heat enveloping him on all sides. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling as he sank in deeper.

"Sasukeee" Naruto whined, pushing his hips up to meet him, "Fuck me dammit!"

He'd been wanting it since the night before, and Sasuke was long overdue giving it to him hard. He gripped Sasuke's arms, forcing him to bend over him, pushing his legs up and to the sides. That's when Sasuke started thrusting, and the guy had to be a genius because he hit his prostate straight on, continuing to rub it as he snapped his hips back and forth in a steady rhythm.

"Right there! Keep going!" he shouted, digging his nails into pale skin, feeling Sasuke's dig into his hips in response.

It was frenzied movement, rough thrusting, Naruto's muscles clenching and unclenching as pleasure spread throughout his body. He really enjoyed the kind of orgasms bottoming brought, he'd just never felt like he could do it with anyone besides his ex before, but Sasuke upped Kakashi and there was hopefully plenty more where that came from with a little practice.

Oh Naruto looked forward to practicing.

For now he was perfectly happy voicing his pleasure in-between gasps for air, calling Sasuke's name over and over again like a broken record. He didn't want to think of himself as sappy, but damn just knowing that Sasuke was his right now made the pleasure that much better. He'd never felt like he belonged to another person before, and had never had someone belong to him. He was going to get separation anxiety tonight when he had to go home and prepare for school.

Sasuke had his forehead pressed to Naruto's heaving chest, lost in their little world of sex. He barely noticed the words Naruto used, hearing his voice was enough to excite him even further, and as he felt himself reaching closer to climax he sped up, pushing in and out like he never wanted to stop. He wished he couldn't stop.

He felt Naruto squeeze a hand between their bodies to touch himself, probably approaching his limit as well. All that existed was pleasure and heat, running from his curling toes up all the way to his brain, his heat and Naruto's heat mingling so naturally.

Who cares that they'd only known each other for a week? Who cares that it was too early for any sort of future plans? Sasuke knew that what he felt had the potential to become strong, had the potential to last. He could only hope Naruto felt the same.

It wasn't long before they reached the end, coming soon after each other, panting heavily as they tried to cling to the fading pleasure, tried to cling to the feeling of being in perfect sync.

"I think," Naruto said as he was able to breathe more normally again, "that I definitely have a table kink now."

Snorting Sasuke stood up from his bent position, sliding out of Naruto reluctantly.

"Don't look so disappointed bastard, I have plenty of free time next week."

Naruto waggled his eyebrows up and down, eyes seeming a deeper shade of blue. Sasuke really had trouble not being affected by that color.

"Not anymore, it's all mine" he replied with a smirk, caressing a tan thigh lightly before heading towards the sink to clean up a bit.

"You're lucky I think your bastardly assuming ways are hot" Naruto shot after him, gingerly getting off the table and rubbing a shoulder, sure he'd get a few bruises from the experience.

"Oh, I'm known to be _very_ lucky" Sasuke shot back, using Naruto's words from earlier that week against him and earning a laugh for his effort.

"Keeping me all to yourself, you better be feeling lucky!" Having reached Sasuke now he hugged him from behind, nuzzling his neck and sighing happily. "I'm gonna be so clingy for a while now" he mumbled.

There was a fuzzy feeling in Sasuke's chest, increasing when he put his hands over Naruto's.

"You know, whenever I realized another week or so of dating had failed, I'd tell the person I was sorry, but I didn't fall in love with them."

"Sounds kinda harsh."

Sasuke shrugged.

"It was the truth. No point in lying."

"Such a heartbreaker."

Naruto had started rocking them slowly back and forth, surprised but happy when Sasuke didn't comment or make him stop, even though it was totally sappy and stuff.

"I was trying to get somewhere with this" Sasuke complained, smacking Naruto's hand when he bit his shoulder in response. "What I was trying to say is, that it's nice that for once, I don't have to do that."

For a moment Naruto froze, wondering if what he just heard really was a roundabout confession. Then he grinned, squeezing Sasuke closer to himself.

"I told you you'd fall for me" he said smugly.

"Even idiots have to be right by default now and then, I suppose" Sasuke said, grabbing onto Naruto's wrists to prevent him from hitting him as he squawked in protest.

_Isn't it strange that there can be so many days where nothing happens, days forgotten in a blur of memories, and suddenly in just seven days your life change so much that you can't even remember who you were before that_ Sasuke couldn't help but think as he dragged Naruto with him back to bed, fully intent on keeping true to his promise of a morning full of sex and cuddling.

Glancing at Itachi's picture as they rolled onto the mattress he smiled, pinning Naruto down underneath himself.

The future sure looked bright.

* * *

A big thank you hug to everyone supporting me during this story, and I hope everyone reading this enjoyed it. It turned out a lot different than I originally planned, but usually that's for the best haha. I'll hopefully meet you all in my other stories!


End file.
